Al borde de la Adolescencia
by BlueNeko-KasamineH
Summary: Deseguro haz sentido muchas cosas en tu vida. Esta vez, los chicos de LoZ tendran los problemas que traiga la adolescencia y la escuela! - Universo alterno - SariaxMido ZeLink - ya acabe de corregirlos ;D el cap. 5 ya esta aqui! :D
1. Capitulo 1

_Bueno como lo prometí aquí está la versión corregida ((es creo xD)) del 1er capitulo!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1 – Odio la escuela/El nuevo profe?**

Era un día muy tranquilo de Agosto, cuando todos los niños y adolescentes entran de nuevo a la querida escuela…

''Arg…! No quiero estar aquí!'' replico muy enojada una chica de cabellos rubios

''No tenemos más opción Zelda'' dijo su acompañante peli-verde

''Jumm!'' le dio una mirada de reproche ''como a ti no se te hace tan difícil'' reclamo

''es cierto Saria, es más, nadie quiere venir a esta cárcel'' apoyo su amiga pelirroja

suspiro ''tienes razón Malon, por cierto y Nabooru?'' pregunto extrañada

en eso una chica de tez morena y cabello rojo llego junto a ellas ''alguien me llamo?''

''bueno…'' todas dieron un suspiro ''entremos'' y las cuatro amigas se encaminaron a paso lento hacia la entrada de su nueva ``cárcel´´

* * *

-((1era hora))-

''qué horror, odio correr en deportes'' lloriqueo Malon

Tomando sus libros ''ni modo tenemos que ir'' dijo Saria tranquilamente

Zelda empezó a hacer una berrinche ''ay no, yo no quiero ir…''

Las cuatro se pararon de repente y vieron a una persona desconocida en su salón ''ooohh quien es él?'' Malon pregunto curiosa

''dicen que es un profesor practicante'' explico la pelirroja

Malon lo observo detalladamente ''está muy, muy, muy…'' ''…guapo…'' todas la chicas de su grupo completaron su frase y dieron un gran suspiro enamoradizo

Mirándolo ''aun así, sigo odiando esta clase''

''si, no importa que este ''guapo'''' haciendo comillas con sus manos ''la clase sigue siendo horrible'' apoyo la peli-verde

''vamos'' Nabooru señala las canchas ''al menos no es tan malo enseñando'' y desde lo lejos se ve al equipo de fut-bol y de repente Ilia entra a la cancha tropezando con una piedra, haciendo que todo el equipo se cayera ''muy bien, si es malo'' afirmo

''ajaaamm'' exclamaron Saria y Zelda mientras Malon observaba al profesor nuevo con cara de enamorada

Suspira ''creo que me gustara esta clase…''

''que!'' gritaron sorprendidas

El profesor se puso serio y los llamo para empezar la clase ''muy bien! dejen de platicar, mi nombre es Alejandro y con este entrenamiento sufri…'' se aclaro la garganta ''quiero decir, se pondrán en mejor condición física''

''Que?'' las cuatro gritaron

El profesor les chito para que se callaran ''hagan 100 abdominales en series, y también 70 lagartijas, sentadillas etc.…'' ordeno

''QUE!'' esta vez exclamo todo el grupo

Alejandro noto que Malon no hacia bien los ejercicios y se acerco a ella ''señorita Malon!… haga bien el calentamiento, que es solo el comienzo!''

Se sonrojo ''ash! Profe.''

''jajajajajaja'' rieron de su amiga que ahora parecía un tomate

* * *

-Fin de la Clase-

Todos parecían arrastrase hacia el salón muy cansados después de su primera hora de escuela

''siento que me muero'' dijo Saria sentándose en su asiento

''me duele mi rodilla!'' grito la pelirroja

''creo que me torcí el páncreas'' se quejo Zelda, a lo que la miran raro y después todo el grupo comenzó a quejarse

''tengo dolor de chita, jaguar y gorila!'' gritaron todos los alumnos

''nos sentamos un ratito?'' pregunto Nabooru quien había estado parada y de repente exclamo ''tengo hambre! me da un hambre cada vez que hago ejercicio!'' lloro

''también tengo hambre…'' la secundo Zelda

''a si?'' las dos asintieron ''pues lastima'' dijo su amiga peliverde

''porque?'' preguntaron confundidas

Malon quien las había estado escuchando les contesto ''porque esa fue apenas la primera clase''

''QUE!'' Zelda exclamo sorprendida mientras Nabooru se había quedado en shock

Saria le puso una mano en la frente ''Nabooru, estas bien?''

''NOOOOOOOO!'' grito

* * *

-((Clase de Historia))-

Mido se sentó al lado de Saria y empezó a chitarle ''psss…. Oyeee Saria… pssss…'' susurro

Ella se volteo a mirarlo y en el mismo tono le contesto ''mande…''

''tengo que decirte algo… muy importante…'' termino diciendo con una sonrisa torcida

''q..qué cosa?'' tartamudeo nerviosa

''emm… hola''

''HOLA!'' grito enojada

La maestra ((Pasita 2 Revolution)) le llamo la atención ''señorita! Salga del salón!''

''p…pe…pero…'' suspira ''está bien'' resignada saliendo del aula

-''pfff Mido no se atrevió a decirle y aparte la metió en problemas '' – pensó Zelda

Por fuera del salón, se veía una Saria muy enojada señala a Mido y le hace como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien

-''uuyy creo que me odiara por eso''- pensó algo asustado

Zelda se acerca a él y susurra ''creo que tendrás problemas'' soltó una risita

''tú crees?'' le respondió dando a notar el sarcasmo

* * *

-((Clase de Artes))-

El otro profesor vio a Saria y le indico que entrara

''si profe'' dijo algo apenada

El maestro no tardo en emocionarse ((N/a: jaja se inspiro (?))) y en vez de dar la clase les termino dando un discurso ''ella es mujer y el es hombre…''

''no?.. Enserio?'' Nabooru comento con sarcasmo

''nosotros… tenemos muchas cosas en este salón…'' continuo el maestro de arte ''como la luz…'' se acerco a los interruptores, de los 6 focos que había, solo prendió 1 y toda la clase comenzó a reír

Saria y Zelda se reían como locas, y Nabooru solo pudo decir entre risa ''jaja…jaja… una luz''

''bueno, una lamparita es más que suficiente'' expreso derrotado el profesor por su discurso arruinado

* * *

-((Receso))-

Zelda al oír el timbre rápidamente se paró de su asiento ''si! Somos libres!''

''ya podre comer!'' grito Nabooru a lo que todos les salió una gotita en la nuca y así empezaron a salir del salón

''hazte a un lado estúpido'' dijo un rubio de ojos azules ((N/a: creo que ya saben quién es xD))

''oye! Quítate marica''grito en otro chavo de cabello castaño ((N/a: súper amigos no? ¬w¬))

''ya! Tranquilos, no peleen''

Los dos se van muy enojados…

-''pfff hombres ¬¬ ''- pensaron las tres

-''ayyy.. Estaba bien lindo el profe Alejandro'' – pensó Malon

''grrr me gruñe la panza, y por culpa de Mido no voy a saber de qué se trata el examen''

''no seas tan mala…'' lo defendió su amiga rubia

''Alejandro'' suspiro

Todas la miran confundidas ''¿Quién?''

Malon se da cuenta de lo que dijo ''nadie, nadie, jeje'' rio nerviosa

''voy a la cooperativa, alguien me acompaña?''

''yo voy…'' dijo Saira observando a sus otras dos amigas

''yo aquí me quedo'' dijo la rubia ''cuidare a babas'' señala a Malon que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

Saria y Nabooru se van y en eso llega Mido

''oye, tendrás que hacer algo, porque si la regaste en grande'' dijo preocupada

''lose, pero qué?''

''ella está muy molesta porque no sabe que vendrá en el examen, ¿porque no la ayudas?'' le sugirió Zelda

''sí, eso hare'' se va corriendo

* * *

-((Fin del receso))-

Mido se acerca a Saria ''oye, …. Quieres que te ayude?''

''en que?'' le contesto con voz altanera ((N/a: que se sentía mucho con esa vocecita xD))

''no te esponjes, yo digo de lo del…''

Ella lo interrumpe ''que, el examen?, ha tu? No lo creo…'' se burlo

''pero yo si se!'' le grito enojado ''Además…'' se sonroja

Saria lo voltea a ver ''qué?''

''no nada, entonces qué?''

Suspira resignada ''bueno, está bien''

Todos en el salón comienzan a gritar ''uuuuuuuuuuuu! se quieren y no son novios…'' Saria y Mido ponen cara de enojados

''uuuuuuuuuuuuu'' dijeron las tres amigas alado de ellos

''suficiente! Voy al baño…'' se levanto de su asiento y salió del aula

''que bueno que no tienen frenillos, si no, se quedarían atrapados…''

''jajaja y tu como sabes eso Nabooru?'' la mira picara

''bueno eso pasó en la tele''

''ajaamm'' dijo sin creerle

* * *

En el baño…

''ashhh, no puedo creerlo, necesito enjuagarme la cara'' se mojo la cara y se regreso al salón ''no quiero entrar…''

En eso va llegando Malon…

''que haces afuera?''

''más bien, que haces tú afuera?''

''es que, seguí al profe'' se ríe ''pero eso no importa, y tú?''

''fui al baño…''

''ok, entremos…''

* * *

En el salón…

Zelda estaba observando su salón de clases y volteo a ver a Mido -''hmmm creo que se nos paso la mano, awww pero la cara de Mido sonrojado no tiene precio, es adorable…''-voltea hacia su derecha-''oh ahí esta Link, jajá, se quedo dormido en el pupitre x3 , se ve tan tierno… lástima que sea un patán… o aun así me gusta?, no! No puede ser, somos totalmente diferentes… nada pasaría entre nosotros, que? En qué diablos estoy pensando… ''-

Malon y Saria entran al aula y ven que Zelda observaba a Link

''muajaja venganza'' murmura la peli-verde

''qué?''

''nada'' se sienta al lado de Zelda ''uy, ya lo note''

''que cosa?'' pregunto confundida

''te gusta Link!'' sonríe picara mientras le da un leve codazo

''Que? no es cierto''

''claro que si, te vi como lo mirabas…''

Poniéndose nerviosa ''a si? Según tu… como lo miraba?''

''con pasión'' se empieza a reír

Nabooru quien había estado oyendo su conversación les dijo ''cállense las van a oír''

''qué?'' gritaron ambas

''señoritas, cállense o la próxima se salen'' les advirtió su profesor

''Si profe''

* * *

-((Después de la escuela))-

''que no me gusta!'' grito ya algo enojada

''si claro… y yo soy Madonna'' dijo con sarcasmo

''enserio? me darías un autógrafo?'' le dijo emocionada mientras sostenía una foto, las dos la miraron feo ''lo siento…''

''pues, pues'' buscando una escusa ''si a mí me gusta Link, a ti te gusta Mido…'' -''muajaja te la volteé''-

''QUE!''

''uuuuuu'' Saria la mira con cara asesina ''ok, me callo''

''entonces, ¿te gusta?'' Zelda pregunto curiosa

''no! Como crees, es un chico muy tonto y peleonero…'' expreso rápidamente ocultando un rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas

En eso se ve que alguien sale corriendo…

-''ese parecía Mido! y si nos escucho…?''- ''oh oh este es un problema…'' dijo preocupada mientras veía a su amigo correr

* * *

'_Dolor de chita': cuando te duele mucho los pies de tanto correr xDD_

'_Dolor de jaguar': cuando te duelen las piernas_

'_Dolor de Gorila': ._. No lo recuerdo, cuando me acuerde lo pongo xD_

'_la Pasita 2 revolución': es el apodo de nuestra verdadera maestra de Historia xDD jejeje ((esta toda arrugada x3))_

_Sayoo! ^^_

…_BlueCat-DeathDestiny__…_

_PD: esta historia está basada en hechos ''casi'' reales xD_


	2. Capitulo 2

_*cantando Sweet Devil* xD Oigan! No sé si seguir modificando esta cosa a la que oso llamar fic ¬¬ ((bn mala conmigo misma(?) xD)) ustedes díganme ^^_

_Montse: es cierto aparte en la escuela es una antisocial por estar haciendo dibujos de anime y escribir estas cosas xD  
A ti quien te hablo! ¬¬_

_Montse: nadie! Me pase de la sección de DN aquí xqe quise xD  
ushh wenu ya saben, ustedes deciden :D dejen me agarro a esta a golpes ¬¬x  
Montse: o.O_

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Zelda no me pertenecen u-u_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Que te pasa Zelda?**

.**  
**

…2 semanas después…

.

-''no puedo creer que Mido y Saria no se hablen, ni siquiera se voltean a ver, ella, está enojada porque no le ayudo a estudiar y reprobó el examen, y el, está muy dolido por las palabras de Saria…necesitamos hacer algo y pronto, es lo último que puedo hacer por ellos…''- pensó la rubia mientras los observaba dándose la espalda

-''ummm… si no nos hubiéramos burlado de Saria, no hubiera molestado a Zelda y no hubiera preguntado o a afirmado a Saria y Malon no hubiera escuchado y…''- se revolvía Nabooru(*1)

-''no puedo creer que reprobara, yo no le hice nada, él fue el que hizo que me sacaran, sea lo que sea, no le hablare en mucho tiempo''- pensaba Saria mientras llegaba con Zelda y Nabooru-

''aaaa hola Saria… em… am…'' dijo nerviosa Nabooru a lo que la peliverde la miro con cara de pocos amigos ''Que!... no me mires así,… tengo que irme… se me queman los frijoles'' y sale corriendo, Zelda soltó un bufido, el comportamiento de su amiga pelirroja no le extrañaba

''¿y ahora que le pasa?'' pregunto Saria algo confundida por la reacción de Nabooru

''¡yo que sé!'' exclamo Zelda algo enojada ''¿Quieres que lo sepa todo o qué?''

''tranquila, bueno no importa tengo que irme…'' y se fue por el pasillo en eso una pelirroja llego con ella

''¡hola Zelda!'' saludo Malon amablemente

''hola…'' respondió ella cortante

''¿y ahora porque estas con ese humor?'' pregunto inocentemente

''¡no te importa! Porque no vas con tu Alejandro…'' grito

''uyy que delicadita'' dijo la pelirroja

''¡si, y que!'' respondió enojada

* * *

Nabooru entro sigilosamente al aula -''espero no encontrarme con Saria o Zelda''- pensó, en eso Saria entra y la ve agachada

''¡hola!'' saludo feliz a lo que la pelirroja la miro asustada ''¿qué haces?'' pregunto algo confundida

''yo que dices, es que… ¿yo?'' balbuceo Nabooru

''si, tú...'' suspiro ''bueno ya no importa hay que entrar al salón'' en eso entran Zelda y Malon, la rubia mira con cara enojada a Nabooru

''no me mires así'' pidió algo asustada

''¡así es mi mirada, si no te gusta, no me mires!'' reclamo y se fue a su asiento

''¿y esta que tiene?'' pregunto Malon confundida

''No lo sé, desde la mañana esta así…'' dijo la peliverde mientras se iba a su lugar al lado de Zelda ''…'' la mira fijamente pero ella no le hace caso ''Zelda, ¿porque rayos estas así?'' le pregunto mas ella siguió sin responderle y le dio la espalda, Saria ya cansada de la actitud de su amiga le da un golpe en la cabeza ''¡no seas payasa y dime!''

La rubia la miro feo y mientras se sobaba la cabeza le grito ''¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!'' y se cambio de asiento

''ok, no sé qué le pasa…'' suspiro cansada

* * *

Zelda no había entrado a las primeras 2 clases y eso preocupaba a sus amigas, estaban en la clase al parecer favorita de Malon, Educacion Fisica.

-''que le pasara a Zelda, con ese humor me da miedo''- pensaba Nabooru mientras observaba que su profesor entraba al salón

''buenos días alumnos…'' saludo animadamente a lo que todos contestaron ''buen día'' Malon se paró de su asiento y con cara ilusionada le dijo

''buenos días profesor ¿como esta?'' después noto con vergüenza que era la única que se había levantado de su asiento ''aayyy!'' exclamo sonrojada y todos comenzaron a reír

''¡niños! Ehhh ¡silencio!'' ordeno el profe, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, en la abrió y ahí estaba parada Zelda ''señorita Harkinian, ¿qué hace fuera del aula?''

''emm pues… no importa, ¿puedo pasar?'' pregunto con la cabeza gacha

''no!, vallase por un reporte…'' ordeno Alejandro a lo que Zelda se fue murmurando maldiciones, los pocos que estaban cerca de la puerta soltaron una carcajada

-''pobre Zelda, la ha sacado… bueno, para que no entra a las clases, ya ni yo, hace un rato se veía muy enojada…''- pensó Mido mientras se acomodaba en su mesa-banco

-''jaja que tonta, la sacaron… aunque en su rostro se veía algo de tristeza, en sus lindos ojos azu…. Pero que estoy pensando, tengo que concentrarme en la clase…'' Link sacudía su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, el profesor noto esto y dijo

''Link! ¿Qué tiene de diferente correr y trotar?'' (*2)

''ahhh… ahhh'' balbuceo nervioso al no saber la respuesta, un chico sentado a su lado se inclino un poco

''es cuando tomas leche y te sientes cansado'' le dijo mientras reía bajito

''eeehh.. Es cuando tomas leche y te sientes cansado…'' contesto Link rápidamente y todos se le quedaron mirando raro por su respuesta

''ve por un reporte Link! Por no prestar atención!'' exclamo Alejandro enojado

Link voltea a ver al niño con cara acecina ''veras en la salida…'' a lo que el contexto de lo más tranquilo

''ajaja claro… ay nos vemos'' mientras despedía al rubio con la mano

''eres un…''

''¡Link!'' interrumpió Alejandro furioso

''si, si, ya voy'' dijo Link mientras salía del salón

* * *

Link camina hacia las asesorías y se encuentra a Zelda sentada en una de las bancas cabizbaja, ella lo vio y volteo la mirada rápidamente

-''¿Link?... ¡qué hace el aquí!... seguro se metió en problemas es un estúpido materialista… pero…''- pensaba la rubia mientras se formaba un silencio incomodo y cuando Link estaba dispuesto a romperlo llego una maestra

''a ver niños, ¿porque los mandaron?'' pregunto fastidiada

-''¿niños? esta vieja se cree muy grande, pero, en realidad lo es''- se quejo Zelda mentalmente ''¿no adivina vieja loca?'' respondió, provocando una carcajada en su compañero

''¡niña grosera! ¡Ahora van a ser dos reportes…!'' exclamo enojada la asesora

-''uyy que delicadita…hmmpp''- ''estúpida anciana…'' dijo algo fastidiada, y después reacciono ''no puede ser… ¿lo dije en voz alta?'' pregunto asustada, la maestra y Link asienten

''van a ser 3 reportes y suspensión'' grito furiosa mientras Link volvía a carcajearse, ganándose una mirada asesina de Zelda

''a si, y usted ¿qué hace aquí?'' le pregunto al rubio

''vine por un reporte…'' contesto simplemente

''y ¿porque?'' pregunto la maestra

''no lo sé, el profe de Educación Física me saco porque quiso'' contesto

''bueno…'' dijo la asesora enojada

''yo no hice nada… se lo juro!'' exclamo Link

''¡no me conteste así!''

''¿cómo quiere que le conteste?'' grito

'' ¡no me grite! Y no me rezongue, serán 2 reportes…''

''pero ¿porque? ¡NO LE GRITE!'' exclamo Link fastidiado

''¡aaa! Serán 3 reportes por levantarme la voz y rezongarme 2 veces…''

* * *

-''¡mierda!… se ve que Link y Zelda fueron presa de la asesora…''- pensó Nabooru con horror

-''jajaja los descuartizara…''- decía mentalmente Malon

-''ayy güeros… se ve feo el asunto…''- la pelirroja exclamo en su mente

''¿Qué estará pasando? ¿No sabes Nabooru?'' pregunto un chavo a su lado

''no sé, pero de seguro… los está desmembrando vivos'' decía, temiendo por el bien estar de su amiga

''señorita, cállese o quiere hacerle compañía a sus amigos…'' exclamo su profesor al ver que ella estaba platicando

''si profe.'' –''que no guardar silencio es no sacarlo y entonces es seguir haciendo ruido porque el silencio está guardado''-

-''ashhh, no puedo dejar que ESA, me quite a mi Link! – pensaba Ilia mirando con enojo hacia la ventana

* * *

-''no escucho nada de lo que dice solo un sonidito piiiiiiiip…''- pensaba Zelda con gracia

-''odio a esta maestra, no es justo!, maldito niño ''-

''blah blah blah, suspendidos, blah blah blah, niños malcreados, blah blah blah, quedara en su expediente, blah blah blah….''

''si como sea, si no tiene nada más que decir, me retiro a clases'' suspiro cansada mientras se daba media vuelta

''si aha, yo también me voy'' dijo fastidiado mientras los dos iban de regreso a clases

''¡pero que se creen! ¡No me dejen hablando sola! ¡Vuelvan aquí!'' les gritaba la asesora pero ellos ya no la escuchaban

* * *

Saria estaba que no aguantaba más, matemáticas era la clase más aburrida del mundo porque ella ya se sabía todo y decía que la maestra era muy lenta enseñando, finalmente soltó un bostezo y se quedo dormida.

Malon ve a su amiga dormida en el pupitre y con una sonrisa macabra se acerca a su oído izquierdo ''¡HOLA!'' grito causando que la peli-verde diera un brinco de impresión y se callera del mesa-banco, es eso llegan los dos rubios y todos los mirraron de forma picara

''uuuuuiiii llegaron juntitos'' exclamo todo el grupo causando el sonrojo de Zelda y Link

''¡Malon! ¿Porque me asustas?'' reclamo algo enojada a su amiga

''de todos modos nadie se dio cuenta, mira a la puerta'' contesto con una risita mientras señalaba la puerta, Saria volteo a ver de qué se trataba y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro que parecía que no le cabía en la cara(*3)

''Zelda y Link'' Saria comienza a reírse con fuerza, tanto que le empezaron a salir lagrimas, Zelda fue directo a su asiento aun sonrojada

''hola…'' dijo en susurro

''que te dijo la asesora?'' pregunto Nabooru preocupada

La rubia al instante cambio de semblante a un más serio y dio un suspiro ''me suspendió'' –''bueno, creo que me lo merezco''- se regaño mentalmente

''¡QUE! PORQUE?'' exclamo Malon sorprendida olvidando que aun estaban en clases

''cállese!'' ordeno su maestra de Matemáticas apodada Jovitacion(*4)

''ok'' contesto resignada

''después les digo'' dijo Zelda a sus amigas sabiendo que no podrían soportar no saber el chisme (*5)

''si no se callan, las suspendo a las cuatro…''

''cuatro?'' preguntaron confundidas

''si, y la señorita del otro lado…'' dijo señalando hacia Saria

''¿yo?'' se señalo ella misma aun sin creerlo

''si, usted''

''¡pero yo no hice nada!'' exclamo enojada

''no me vuelva a contestar o se va a la asesoría'' amenazo apuntándola con el gis

''ya me callo'' –''está loca, yo no le dije nada, que locura''-

La maestra empezó a susurrar la clase como si lo la escuchara el pizarrón ''bueno jóvenes, el día de hoy…'' en eso comenzó a chitar sin ninguna razón ''¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!'' grito mientras daba un golpe al pizarrón, todos los alumnos se asustaron pues ninguno había estado haciendo ruido

* * *

La hora de salida al fin había llegado y se formaron los grupos de amigos en una plaza que estaba enfrente de su colegio

''oye Link, que paso?'' le pregunto un chico curioso

Por los juegos…

''oye Zelda, que paso cuéntame…'' pregunto Nabooru impaciente

''bueno, la vieja loca se agarro a decir que éramos unos malcriados, nos puso 2 reportes mas de los que teníamos y nos suspendió…'' explicaron Zelda y Link en diferentes partes(*6)

''pero lo más chistoso fue cuando Zelda le contesto a la loca, eso fue genial!'' exclamo divertido Link mientras recordaba la escena y a cierta rubia que aun no podía sacar de su cabeza

''pero cuando le conteste a la loca, fue accidental pero Link estaba que se moría de risa…'' comento Zelda casi ahogándose de la risa

Nabooru y el chico exclamaron un gran ''ohhh''

''tú le gritaste a un maestro?... wooow'' dijo Saria algo sorprendida

''que genial'' dijo Malon mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa

''¿por eso te expulsaron?'' le pregunto la pelirroja en modo de reproche

Zelda frunció un poco el seño ''solo me suspendieron unos días'' volvió a sonreír y soltó una carcajada ''pero no es nada grave''

''veo que ya estas de mejor humor'' comento Malon alegre por tener devuelta a 'su' Zelda

''si… siento eso'' dijo con remordimiento

''no te preocupes'' contesto Nabooru poniéndole una mano en el hombro pues era más alta que ella(*7)

''¿ahora si nos dirás que tenias?'' pregunto Saria intrigada

''es que…'' no pudo terminar la frase pues sus ojos se empezaron a poner vidriosos, suspiro y continuo ''ayer… oí a mi padre hablar por teléfono…''

Nabooru la interrumpió ''¿y eso que tiene de raro?'' pregunto inocentemente ganándose una mala mirada de Saria y Malon

''ya déjala continuar'' dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

''ok''

Zelda volvió a suspirar y retomo el tema ''y pues… el estaba diciendo que…'' ella empieza a sentir que un liquido caliente se deslizaba por su mejilla, ella había comenzado a llorar ''que me cambiaria a un instituto fuera de la ciudad'' termino rompiéndose a llorar agarrando fuertemente su mochila y pegándola a su pecho

Saria, Malon y Nabooru aun no procesaban bien la información que Zelda les había dicho hace pocos segundos creyendo que era un broma, pero al ver a su amiga en ese estado se dieron cuenta que era verdad y entonces reaccionaron ''¡QUE!''

* * *

_(*):_

_1.- la revuelta reflexión de Nabooru, la invento mi mejor amiga :D se parece mucho a ella ¬w¬ y me dijo que pusiera eso y valla! Quedo a la perfección xD_

_2.- pff! Todo profe de Educación Física ah dicho esa pregunta estúpida o no? ¬w¬_

_3.- jaja es la frase que me dijo ayer mi amiga ((a veces le robo sus frases xD)) y dijo ''estaba tan feliz que la sonrisota no le cabía en la cara''_

_4.- Jovitacion = mi maestra de matemáticas xDD ((debería estar agradecida de que la puse en el fic… ok no! o.O))_

_5.- que chica no aguanta no saber lo que pasa? ((el chisme))_

_6.- Zelda estaba en un lado y Link en otro pero los dos dieron la misma explicación n_n''_

_7.- La más alta de todas es Nabooru, luego le sigue Saria ((si ya sé que es una kokiri! Pero y que! xD yo la quiero alta ¬3¬)), después Malon y al último Zelda_

_Espero que les haya gustado ;D_

_.  
_

_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_Aaa! *estirándome* como que hace mucha weba… o.. no(?)._. xD _

_Shizuka: no hace weba, tú tienes weba niña floja!_

_Pero que…! Ahora que haces tú aquí! ¬¬_

_Shizuka: le hice relevo a Montse porque la golpeaste la otra vez_

_Aaa es cierto pero es que se coló, wenu vete por haya ushhcale! ¬¬_

_Shizuka: ne! Aquí me quedo! _

_Está bien, pero atente a las consecuencias ¬w¬_

_Shizuka: claro… claro… QUE? o.O_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – El plan/Un viaje alocado**

.

…3 días después…

.

Zelda se acerco a Nabooru y comenzó a susurrarle ''¿qué vamos a hacer con Saria y Mido?'' pregunto angustiada por sus dos amigos que aun seguían sin dirigirse la palabra

''tenemos que hacer que ellos se contenten, hay que lograr que Mido le pida disculpas a Saria y ella que diga lo que de verdad siente por él, se le nota a leguas que le gusta'' dijo en el mismo tono que ella

''sí'' rio brevemente para después soltar un suspiro ''pero por favor ya no me recuerdes eso''

''que cosa'' pregunto tratando de recordar

''¡pues lo de que me voy!'' exclamo cuidando su tono de voz para que no las escucharan

''¿TE VAS? ¡A DONDE! ¿CUANDO?'' grito exaltada haciendo que todos sus compañeros las voltearan a ver

''me voy de la ciudad, en 2 semanas'' respondió algo avergonzada y bajando mas la voz para que los demás no la escucharan

''¡por dios! No nos abandones…'' dijo fingiendo sollozos mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, Zelda la miro con cara de obviedad y le exclamo enojada

''ya les había dicho! Y tú estabas presente y hasta dijeron ''¡QUE!''''

''¿enserio? lo siento, yo no estaba escuchando pensaba lo de guardar silencio y después para que creyeran que las escuchaban también dije QUEE! Pero no sabía porque'' Zelda la miro con mala cara y rápidamente se comenzó a escuchar los susurros de sus compañeros

''¿escuchaste?'' le pregunto uno a su amigo ''sí, que mal que se va'' contesto agachando la mirada, una chica los volteo a ver y les dijo ''qué bueno que se va, no me caía bien'' provocando que la que iba atrás de ella le diera un zape ''pues yo digo que es una lástima'' contesto la otra

''como sea'' continuo Zelda en su tono de voz normal, pues los demás ya estaban en sus cosas otra vez ''pero, ¿qué haremos Nabooru?, si no hacemos algo, quizás estén enojados por mucho tiempo y ya no se hablen'' comento la rubia con horror al imaginarse a sus amigos peleados para siempre, Nabooru reflexiono un poco y cuando estaba a punto de responder entro su maestra de Química.

''buenos días alumnos, ya saben que soy hermosa ¿no? ay, claro que lo saben por eso los llévate a un pueblos por 2 días, ahí hay un volcán inactivo para estudiarlo'' exclamo entusiasmada, pero nadie contesto nada y hasta se escucho el canto de un grillo apagando el espíritu de la profesora ''a si… y en ese pueblo hay un festival en esta época del año, podremos ir a ver y…'' pero no pudo terminar la frase pues todos ya estaban gritando de felicidad, ella se volteo hacia el pizarrón y suspiro decepcionada

''¿cree que haya karaoke?'' pregunto Nabooru entusiasmada, cantar siempre había sido lo de sus amigas y ella

''si'' contesto cortante la maestra

''¡eso es!'' exclamo Zelda de repente asustando a sus amigas ''¡Esa sería nuestra oportunidad!'' comento con ojos en forma de corazón (*1)

''¿oportunidad de qué?'' pregunto Saria sin comprender

''nada, nada'' contestaron Zelda y Nabooru algo nerviosas a lo que su amiga peli-verde las miro sospechosa

''algo se traen entre manos y lo voy a descubrir'' dio media vuelta y salió del aula, las dos amigas soltaron un gran suspiro como si hubieran contenido el aire por unos minutos

''como vamos a convencerlos?'' pregunto Nabooru curiosa, las ideas de Zelda siempre eran alocadas y divertidas

Zelda pensó por un momento y le contesto ''creo que tengo una idea, ven'' jalo a la pelirroja hasta las canchas de futbol, el equipo había estado entrenado y ahora se estaban dando un merecido descanso, entre ellos estaba Mido, Zelda se acerco pero mientras se iba aproximando noto que un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules estaba con ellos, se quedo parada y se volteo hacia su amiga ''¿porque no le hablas tu?'' le pregunto nerviosa

''¿porque? ¿Le tienes miedo al equipo de futbol?'' la miro picara a lo que ella solo volteo la mirada ''o ¿le tienes miedo a Link?'' Zelda sentía que su cara no podía ponerse más colorada, Nabooru soltó una carcajada

''¡n…no le tengo miedo!'' exclamo torpemente mientras se tapaba la cara

''entonces ¿te gusta?'' pregunto mientras le daba leves codazos en el brazo provocando a su mejor amiga

''c…claro que no…! es un estúpido que solo le importa el exterior de las personas y su cabello'' dijo algo nerviosa mientras lo señalaba y él se estaba acomodando su flequillo (*2)

''bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero si no le tienes miedo y no te gusta, no tienes nada que perder'' contesto triunfadora

''te odio'' respondió aceptando su derrota y caminando hacia el equipo

''miren quien está aquí'' dijo una voz que conocía muy bien y provenía de cierto rubio

''cállate idiota, ya quisieras que te viniera a buscar a ti'' le contesto haciendo enojar a Link, paso por su lado sin prestarle más atención y fue hacia Mido lo que lo enfureció aun mas ''oye… ven'' susurro

''¿qué?'' pregunto pues no la había escuchado por todo el escándalo

''¡QUE VENGAS!'' grito algo frustrada

''¿yo?'' ''¿el?'' preguntaron Mido y Link a la vez

''si tu, ven para acá'' lo jala sin dejarlo responder y lo lleva hasta donde estaba Nabooru tapándose la boca para no soltar una carcajada ''dices algo y te mato'' amenazo la rubia

''ok'' contesto recuperando un poco la postura

''¿para qué me querían?'' pregunto Mido mirando a las dos chicas

''te gustaría cantar con…'' antes de que acabara Zelda la interrumpió, no dejaría que la 'sutileza' de Nabooru arruinara el plan.

''con el festival'' dijo rápidamente ''bueno más bien en el festival'' corrigió ''yo se que tienes una fabulosa voz y quisiéramos escucharte''

''no lo sé'' dijo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca

''ándale, para no aburrirnos'' dijeron las dos

''sirve de que si conocen tu talento podrías ser famoso'' comento Nabooru con ojos en forma de estrella (*1), Zelda la miro con cara de 'mejor cállate' y la pelirroja trago saliva ''lo siento, ándale, por favor Mido''

''si, hazlo por nosotras'' lo miran con carita de perrito tierno

''ohh está bien…'' contesto resignado

''yeii!'' gritaron ambas

''pero…'' interrumpió

''¿pero?'' preguntaron

''Zelda tendrá que abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla…'' Zelda lo interrumpe

''¡claro! Eres mi amigo ¿no?'' contesto felizmente

''…en frente del equipo'' termino con una gran sonrisa

''¡QUE!'' exclamo horrorizada

''lo hará, ahora vayan'' empujo a Zelda mas cerca de Mido y le susurro a su amiga ''yo por mientras iré con Saria'' dijo Nabooru felizmente y se fue

''me la pagaras…'' susurro enojada mientras caminaba junto con su amigo hacia el equipo de futbol

* * *

Nabooru llego algo agitada al salón, sabía que su amiga rubia la mataría pero era por una buena causa, estaba buscando señales de la peli-verde pero nada, unos minutos después, Saria entro al salón

''hola'' saludo animadamente ''¿te gustaría cantar en el festival?'' pregunto con una sonrisita maléfica

''no lo…'' fue interrumpida por un grito de su amiga Zelda

''¡te darán más calificación!'' exclamo mientras llegaba con ellas y recuperaba un poco el aire de venir corriendo

''no es…'' Zelda le tapa la boca a su amiga pelirroja para que no arruinara su pequeño engaño

''si es así, lo hare, necesito puntos para pasar'' dicho esto volvió a salir del salón

''¡si, lo conseguimos!'' grito feliz mientras daba pequeños brinquitos aun con su mano en la boca de Nabooru, ella quito la mano de Zelda algo enojada

''no vuelvas a hacer eso'' reclamo

''lo siento, ahora falta la fase 2'' dijo soltando una risa maléfica, asustando a Nabooru ''¿qué?'' pregunto

''nada'' -''te quiero Zelda, pero debo admitir que a veces me das miedo…''- pensó mientras reía nerviosa

.

…2 días después…

.

''ay, no sé porque se quejan, no me siento mal aunque haya muchas curvas'' dijo Nabooru algo fastidiada de las quejas de sus amigas quienes trataban de evitar mirar a la ventana

''oh dios mío, no aguantare el viaje de regreso…'' confeso Zelda algo asqueada por todas las vueltas que había dado el autobús

''velo por el lado bueno, valdrá la pena'' comento la pelirroja sentada a su lado

''oh dios… creo que…'' Malon no pudo terminar la frase porque vomito su almuerzo, Zelda y Nabooru voltearon al asiento trasero y vieron que su amiga no se encontraba bien

''lo bueno que me toco en la ventana…'' suspiro Nabooru aliviada abriéndola un poco para que le entrara un poco de aire

''¡a mí no! no me siento bien…'' a la rubia le paso exactamente lo mismo que su amiga que iba a tras de ella

''¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Me chisporroteaste!'' exclamo asqueada Nabooru mientras volteaba a los asientos de a tras, Saria estaba completamente dormida ''¡Saria! ¡A ti también!'' grito tratando de despertar a la peli-verde la cual despertó de golpe

''porque me molestas, ¡que no ves que me voy a marear!'' le reclamo enojada

''¡te chisporroteo! mira, mira, MIRA!'' exclamo mientras la señalaba

''ayy no…'' en eso todos se voltearon a verlas y empezaron a gritar, la profesora entra rápidamente e intenta calmarlos

''porque gritan todos?... ohhh dios mío que agggg'' trago saliva intentando que no le afectara el olor ''que aggg… chofer!… pare el camión!'' ordeno rápidamente

''enseguida''

''ay qué asco, bueno voy a dormir'' se vuelve a acomodar y se queda dormida en un santiamén mientras todos la miraban extraño

* * *

''por culpa de la persona que se vomito, llegaremos retrasados'' comento Saria ya despierta sin saber que habían sido sus amigas que ahora estaban muy nerviosas

''no importa, de todos modos tu ni viste, estabas dormida'' intervino Nabooru para salvar a sus amigas, Saria volteo hacia la maestra

''oiga maestra, cuando llegaremos? Tengo hambre'' pregunta rogando por que fuera pronto, su estomago no tardaría en comenzar a rugir

''no lo sé dentro de unas 3 o 4 horas'' contesto para decepción de Saria

''no hables de comida'' suplico Malon sintiéndose otra vez mal ''creo que voy a…'' Saria rápidamente le pone una toalla en la boca y se la pega con cinta, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio

Zelda bostezo ''estoy aburrida''

''yo también'' comento Nabooru ''¿qué hacemos?''

''ya duérmanse es la una de la mañana, ya casi llegamos'' comento cansada su profesora quien las había escuchado hasta su asiento

''¡pero no tengo sueño!'' exclamo Zelda '' tú tienes sueño Saria?'' no obtuvo respuesta ''Saria?'' volteo a los asientos de atrás y vio que su amiga estaba profundamente dormida, soltó un suspiro cansada mientras escuchaba unos 'hmmm' de Malon, quien aun tenia la toalla adherida a la boca

''tengo sueño'' había susurrado Nabooru con cansancio sintiendo que se le cerraban los parpados

''no, Nabooru'' dijo mientras zarandeaba a la pelirroja ''no te duermas… por favor…'' suplico

''no, claro que no ¡soy buena amiga!'' exclamo Nabooru

Fueron unos largos minutos de silencio hasta que Zelda decidió hablar

''crees que funcione el plan Nabooru?'' pregunto sin obtener respuesta, volteo a su izquierda y vio a la pelirroja en el quinto sueño, ella suspiro nuevamente ''que buena amiga eres'' agrego con sarcasmo

* * *

Mientras tanto un poco alejados de ellas un rubio se quejaba por la falta de sueño

''no tengo sueño ¿y tú?'' -''porque me toco con este imbécil ''- pensó Link fastidiado

''no, tengo hambre'' dijo sintiendo su estomago rugir un poco y pensó –''estúpido estúpido, qué bueno que no lees mis pensamientos ''-

''y ¿luego?'' pregunto Link a su compañero quien ahora se encontraba roncando ''que gran compañero, voy al baño a echarme agua en el cabello'' (*2)

* * *

''no puede ser, me dejaron y ellas se durmieron bien a gusto'' dijo quejándose la rubia ''voy al baño a remojarme la cara'' cuando llego al baño ella entro y abrió el grifo, tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y rápidamente la echo a su cara ''que aburrido que es este viaje'' fue a la salida pero la puerta no se abría, entro en pánico ''¡no se abre! ¡Ayúdenme!''

Link iba de camino al baño y empezó a escuchar algo ''¿hay alguien ahí?'' pregunto

''¡Ayúdame por favor, la puerta se atoro!'' exclamo la voz del otro lado

''¡claro! ¡yo te saco!'' empieza a jalar la puerta, en eso el camión frenó y se abre la puerta, Link cae en el baño, aunque no le dolió el golpe ya que cayó encima de algo, o mejor dicho alguien

''aa… bájate, no puedo respirar'' dijo Zelda con dificultad pues era en lo que Link había caído

''lo siento'' contesto mientras se ponía de pie y cerraba accidentalmente la puerta

''¡ah! ¡Qué estúpido eres chilito!(*3)'' grito enojada

''¿yo? ¿Por qué?'' exclamo un tanto furioso por como lo había llamado ''en primer lugar no estaría aquí de no ser por tu culpa!''

''¿¡mi culpa! Si no te hubieras querido hacer el héroe no estaríamos aquí, ahora pasaremos el resto del viaje encerrados'' dijo mientras se sentaba en un rincón ''hubiera preferido que viniera Mido…'' susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza, Link la miro algo enojado por lo que acababa de decir

-''tengo que saber si es algo para ti… si lo es no creo que lo soporte''- pensó recordando los sucesos de hace unos días

_*-Flash Back-*_

''_miren quien está aquí'' dijo Link mirando a la rubia que se acercaba_

''_cállate idiota, ya quisieras que te viniera a buscar a ti'' contesto enojada mientras solo lo ignoraba e iba directo con Mido''oye… ven'' susurro_

''_¿qué?'' pregunto el pelirrojo pues hacia mucho ruido y no logro escucharla_

''_¡QUE VENGAS!'' grito algo frustrada_

''_¿yo?'' ''¿el?'' preguntaron Mido y Link a la vez_

''_si tu, ven para acá'' lo jala sin dejarlo responder y lo lleva hasta donde estaba Nabooru y comenzaron a charlar muy animadamente haciendo enfurecer a Link_

''_oye Link, creo que estas perdiendo tu encanto'' dijo un chico riéndose a carcajadas al ver la cara que ponía el rubio_

''_¡cállate!'' exclamo_

''_creo que ya te bajaron a la novia'' todos hicieron una bulla _

''_no es mi novia…'' susurro -''nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo''-_

''_mira uff no, no y en tu cara'' comento uno_

''_¿qué?'' pregunto confundido, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaban ahora solo Zelda y Mido, el la estaba abrazando y ella depositaba un beso en su mejilla_

_*-Fin de Flash Back-*_

-''aunque casi no te conozco creo que tengo un gran aprecio hacia ti y tal vez algo mas…''- suspiro agotado mientras se sentaba al otro extremo del baño

* * *

Saria se había despertado algo confundida y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, ''Zelda… ¿Zelda?'' llamo a su amiga sin obtener respuesta ''ashh no está, me golpee muy fuerte, necesito ir al baño, a ver si hay alcohol'' se levanto de su asiento con dificultad y se dirigió al baño con paso borracho

* * *

El silencio era insoportable, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde que discutieron y esto desesperaba a Link así que se decidió y empezó a hablar

''oye'' llamo la atención de la rubia, ella volteo a verlo sin interés

''¿Qué quieres?'' susurro

''siento lo de hace rato'' se disculpo mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado, Zelda suspiro

''no te preocupes, después de todo también es mi culpa'' comento mientras le daba un sonrisita a lo que el también sonrió

''oye, quisiera preguntarte algo'' dijo Link en susurro pero suficientemente alto para que Zelda lo escuchara

''¿qué cosa?'' pregunto confundida, hace unos minutos estaban discutiendo y ahora le preguntaba cosas

''quiero saber si…'' fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos que venían hacia ellos

''¡alguien viene! ¡Gritemos por nuestras vidas!'' exclamo esperanzada a lo que Link suspiro y empezaron a gritar

''¡ayuda! ¡Por favor sáquenos!'' en eso Saria abre la puesta medio dormida, entra al baño y se queda sorprendida por ver a su mejor amiga y al rubio ahí

''ayy dios… pero que...'' tan sorprendida estaba la pobre que dio un portazo a la puerta

''¡LA PUERTA!'' exclamaron los rubios

''qué?'' voltea y ve que la puerta estaba cerrada ''Ops, lo siento pero no sabía que estaban encerrados'' se disculpo avergonzada por su descuido

''no te preocupes Saria, está bien'' la tranquilizo Zelda

''¿y porque viniste, si no fue para recatarnos?'' pregunto Link algo molesto, la peli-verde había interrumpido la pregunta que tanto le perturbaba

''es que por el frenon, me golpee la cabeza y tengo una cortada pequeña'' explico mientras se agarraba la cabeza

''estas sangrando'' exclamo Zelda espantada

''¿aquí hay un botiquín?'' pregunta Saria ignorando la obviedad de su amiga

''eso dolerá mañana, aquí tienes'' dijo Link mientras le pasaba la pesada caja de primeros auxilios, la peli-verde simplemente se moja un poco la parte afectada y se pone un curita

''listo, ahora, ¿cómo vamos a salir?''

''¡cómo quieres que lo sepa!'' exclamo Zelda

''uy, ok cálmate'' bosteza ''creo que tengo mucho…'' no pudo terminar la frase pues se había quedado dormida arriba del lavabo

* * *

En otro lado del autobús Mido se despertaba perezosamente

''ayy ¿qué horas son?'' se pregunto mientras miraba su reloj ''solo dormí media hora, bueno, necesito enjuagarme la cara'' dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al baño

''otra vez todo está en silencio'' susurro Zelda mientras se volvía a sentar en el extremo del baño, Link reacciono y recordó lo que le iba a preguntar antes de ser interrumpido por la Saria

''oye, lo que te iba a preguntar hace rato…''

''¿sí?'' estaba ansiosa, le causaba curiosidad lo que el tenia que preguntarle, ¡a ella! la chica que casi siempre pasaba desapercibida

''yo quería saber si…''

''si…'' lo alentó

''s…si… Mido… si… si es que…'' hablo torpemente

''¿Mido? ¿Que tiene el?'' pregunto confundida

''si…'' trago saliva y se armo de valor ''¡SisientesalgoporMido!'' exclamo rápidamente, Zelda tardo un poco en comprender lo que había dicho, pasaron unos minutos hasta que la cara de Zelda se puso roja como un semáforo ((N/a: pero de los buenos semáforos, no de los que apenas y se ven como aquí donde vivo ¬¬))

''¡QUE?'' exclamo sorprendida despertando a Saria momentáneamente

''mami! Yo no lo hice!'' exclamo adormilada mientras se volvía a acomodar en el lavabo para volver a dormir

''¿porque piensas eso?'' pregunto Zelda aun mirando el comportamiento extraño de su amiga

''es que, ese día en las canchas de futbol, estaban abrazados muy juntitos y eso que susurraste hace rato'' admitió sonrojado

''pues no es lo que piensas, solo susurre lo de Mido, porque es mi amigo, y lo quiero mucho, pero solo como amigo'' suspiro cansada ''y lo de las canchas fue solo porque le pedimos un favor, y si no lo hacía ya nunca le volvería a hablar a Saria y eso me pone muy triste porque no me quiero ir de la ciudad y que estén peleados mis dos amigos'' hablo rápidamente mientras apretaba los ojos impidiendo que derramara lagrimas

''¡¿TE VAS?'' exclamo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar provocando que Saria se volviera a despertar

''aayy tengo sueño, bésense ya si así se callan! Yo solo quiero dormir!'' grito enojada, era la segunda vez que sus gritos la despertaban de sus sueños en blanco, Zelda y Link se sonrojaron notoriamente y desviaron sus miradas, en ese momento se vuelven a escuchar pasos que se aproximan a ellos

''creo que viene alguien'' dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba

''y ¿quién es?'' pregunto fastidiad, no la dejaban dormir

''no lo sé, pero griten, o nos quedaremos aquí el resto del viaje'' exclamo haciéndolas reaccionar

''AUXILIO! POR FAVOR!'' gritaron los tres, Mido abre la puerta y los ve sorprendido

''pero que mierda…'' susurro

''espera no sueltes la…'' exclamo Saria viendo que Mido soltaba la puerta ''puerta'' todos lo miran feo ''y ahora ¿cómo salimos?'' pregunto resignada mientras intentaba dormir de nuevo

''ustedes ¿qué hacían aquí?'' pregunto Mido abochornado, después de todo estaba los 4 en un baño

''es que Zelda se quedo encerrada, luego el frenon del camión, yo caí en el baño, se volvió a cerrar y…'' explicaba Link siendo interrumpido por el pelirrojo

''¡oohh dios!'' exclamo mientras apuntaba al piso ''¿eso es sangre?''

''aa… es que'' trato de explicar Zelda, pero Mido se desmayo ''oohh genial creo que llevamos aquí 2 horas, tú qué piensas Saria?'' pregunto a su mejor amiga, pero esta ya se había vuelto a dormir arriba del lavabo cayéndole pequeñas gotas de agua ''claro, aun así se duerme como si no pasara nada, porque no me sorprende'' dijo mientras empezaba a picar a Mido para despertarlo

''¡aaagrr! ¡Cómo vamos a salir!'' exclamo furioso

* * *

Nabooru se despertó perezosamente mientras bostezaba y se estiraba ''que sueño tan raro, soñaba que Link y Zelda estaban encerrados'' voltea a su lado y ve el asiento vacío ''será mejor que la busque es muy extraño que no este y tal vez ella tenga agua, que tengo mucha sed!'' se quejo mientras empezaba a exclamar el nombre de Zelda haciendo que todos le chitaran ''perdón'' susurra ''oye Saria, tu no la has…'' se fijo en los asientos de atrás pero no estaba su amiga de cabello verde a lo que suspira derrotada ''bueno, tal vez Zelda este en el baño'' ((N/a: salió inteligente Nabooru O-O)) toca la puerta '' Zelda, ¿estás ahí?''

Zelda rápidamente reacciona ''si Nabooru, ¡sácanos!'' exclamo desde el interior

''por favor!'' pidió Link desesperado, le estaba empezando a dar claustrofobia(*4)

''¡pero qué demonios!'' exclamo sorprendida por escuchar también la voz de Link

''¡Ayúdanos! Mido esta desmayado y Saria no ayuda mucho que digamos'' dijo pero esta vez con voz fastidiada

''pero ¿qué hacen todos ahí?'' pregunto aun mas confundida

''es una larga historia que después te contare, pero ahora sácanos!'' exclamo empezando a perder la calma

''pero ¿cómo están todos ahí?'' en eso su mente mal pensada paso de 'off'' a 'on' poniendo una cara maliciosa ''no pierden el tiempo verdad, pillines'' pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio hasta que…

''¡NO SEAS MAL PENSADA NABOORU! ¡SACANOS DE AQUI!'' exclamo enojada mientras golpeaba la puerta

''no seas mal pensada y sácanos'' dijo Link cansado de la actitud de la pelirroja

''bueno, iré por algún profesor'' se fue, pero regreso aun teniendo cara de diablillo en la cara ''en lo que vuelvo no hagan travesuras heee''

''¡NABOORUU!''

''okey, ya voy'' se fue corriendo por ayuda, Mido comenzó a despertar

''¿dónde estoy?'' confundido

''en el baño'' le contesto Zelda como si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras iba hacia el lavabo, lo abrió lo mas que pudo dejando a Saria empapada y despierta

''¡oh por dios me mojaste!''

''no… ¿enserio?'' dijo Zelda con sarcasmo

Nabooru toco la puerta ''ya vine con ayuda'' dijo orgullosa

''¡gracias!'' exclamaron los cuatro

''¿qué hacen ahí?'' pregunto el profesor que ya estaba empezando a pensar mal

''¡SAQUENOS!''

''muy bien, pero ¿qué hacían todos en el baño a esta hora?''

Saria ya casada de tantas preguntas susurro ''nada viejo mal pensado''

''¿qué dijiste?'' dijo enojado

''nada, nada''

El profesor los saca con las llaves del baño ''solo falta una hora para llegar… vayan a sus asientos''

''¡que cansancio!'' exclamaron los rubios

''no es cierto, yo estoy bien'' dijo Saria mientras se desparramaba en su asiento

''es porque todo el tiempo estuviste dormida'' dijo con fastidio

''lo siento'' se empiezan a escuchar 'hmmm hmmm' de Malon

''¿qué? así, lo siento'' Nabooru le quita la cinta de la boca

''auuuch!'' exclamo adolorida ''y gracias, ¿dónde demonios estaban?''

''ellas estaban encerradas en el baños con Link y Mido'' dijo Nabooru dándole un codazo a Zelda

''gracias Nabooru, por expandir el chisme'' dijo Saria sarcástica

''uuuuiii quien las viera, se quedaron encerradas! Si claro! Ni quien les crea, de seguro lo planearon para decirles los sexys que son'' suspiro de enamorada

''no somos como tu Malon, nosotras si nos quedamos encerradas, no como tú que planeaste encerrarte con el que es dos años mayor que nosotras y lo asustaste'' Zelda le recordó divertida

Malon avergonzada, intento cambiar de tema ''creo que deberías dormir Zelda, porque no te has dormido en todo el viaje''

''odio decirlo, pero tiene razón, tienes que dormir'' apoyo Saria a lo que la rubia suspiro resignada

''ok'' no tardo más de 5 minutos en quedarse dormida

''y ahora qué hacemos? Aun falta 1 hora, y ya se me fue el sueño'' Nabooru estaba que se moría de aburrimiento

''ni idea…''

''pues, ¿qué piensan hacer cuando lleguemos al festival?'' pregunto Saria tratando de animar a sus amigas, Nabooru se empezó a poner nerviosa

''emmm no lo sé, no lo había pensado y tu Malon?''

''no sé, tal vez, buscar chicos lindos'' dijo mientras sus ojos se hacían corazones (*1)

''creí que te bastaba con el profe Ale'' Saria empezó a reírse del comentario de la pelirroja, se la pasaron platicando por un rato hasta que el autobús freno.

''muy bien chicos, agarren sus cosas hemos llegado''

* * *

_Demo sore ja ima nai no… Demo watashi yori yokubari na… Uso tsukisugita Cinderella…(8) ^^_

_Shizuka: ya deja de cantar carajo! ¬¬_

_o.O omg! Has dicho una mala palabra! _

_Shizuka: como si tu no las dijeras ¬¬_

_Aa!... bueno en eso tienes razón ^^ cantaba Romeo & Cinderella xqe fue la canción que baile de baile moderno en mis XV's! OwO_

_Shizuka: si claro! A nadie le interesa! Ya pon las malditas cosas esas aclaraciones ¬¬_

_(*)_

_1.- awww quien no ah visto en un anime los típicos ojos de enamorada (de corazón) o _

_2.- en mi fic recuerden qe Link por azares del destino xD es un presumido ok? Es normal que se comporte como el Gay bieber xD (sin ofender si te gusta D: )_

_3.- siempre que iban de ropa normal Link se vestía de verde, siempre! Por eso Zelda lo llamo ''chilito'' xDD_

_4.- Link no es… repito… NO ES… claustrofóbico, pero estar encerrado con tantas personas en un espacio mínimo no ah de ser agradable =S_

_Bueno creo que eso es todo ^^_

_Shizuka: si quieren perseguir a esta loca desquiciada con cuchillos, machetes o pistolas síganla en twitter para reclamarle! ^^_

_Wt… -le intento cubrir la boca-_

_Shizuka: -se safa- está en su perfil ñacañacañaca xD_

_Bueno ¬¬ ya le corto hasta ahí xqe creo qe ya ocupare una página en cosas de la autora xD_

_._

_Sayooo ;D_


	4. Capitulo 4

_Aii ando bien estresada x_X_

_Montse: ai aii ando estresada, si tu, ni estudias para los exámenes no sé porque te estresas _

_Aaaagrr otra vez tu! Que! Acaso te qedaste con ganas de qe te golpeara más? *mirada amenzante* y para tu información si estoy estudiando ¬¬ excepto ahorita que me tome un rato libre para poder acabar y subir esto hehehe ^^''_

_Montse: bueno si tú dices que estudias, se verá en tus calificaciones_

_Si mamá ¬¬x *suspiro* bueno les dejo el capitulo ;D_

_Montse: a esta loca no le pertenece The Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes ni nada haha *risa burlona* _

_En mis sueños si -w- haha_

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Cendrillon en el carnaval, parte 1**

.

El hotel en el que iban a hospedarse era muy grande, 24 pisos por lo menos, el living era de un bonito color amarillo con grandes plantas en masetas, los sillones estaban en forma de circulo y al lado de estos un estante que tenía unas cuantas revistas, el profesor tomo una lista de entre sus cosas.

''muy bien, las habitaciones se repartirán así… Nabooru y Saria…'' las nombradas saltaron de alegría ''…Malon y Erika…'' solo se escucho un doble 'oh bueno' hasta que solo faltaba una habitación ''y por ultimo… Ilia y Zelda''

''¡QUE! ¡¿PORQUE CON ELLA? ¡LA ODIO!'' exclamaron las dos

''uy, que mal'' susurro la peli verde con angustia

''que mala suerte pobrecita'' susurro Nabooru

''bueno, vayamos al elevador'' ordeno Malon con algo de fastidio pero su profesor las detuvo cuando ya estaban en el elevador

''sus habitaciones están hasta el último piso, no lo olviden'' les guiño y se cerraron las puertas del elevador

''¡QUE!'' gritaron las 6 chicas y miraron con horror que los botones del elevador no tenían el numero de piso

''este es'' dijo Ilia mientras apretaba un botón de en medio con seguridad

''¿cómo lo sabes?'' la reto Zelda con la mirada

''¡porque yo digo que es ese!''

''¡pues no lo es! Y además ¡yo quería presionar el botón!'' pica un botón de la parte de abajo

''¡mira lo que hiciste!'' exclamo Ilia furiosa mientras volvía a presionar otro botón

''¡¿yo?'' presiona otro

''oigan dejen de hacer eso'' dijo Saria separándolas de los botones ''¡ahora yo elijo!'' con entusiasmo presiono uno de la derecha

''¿para qué es esto?'' pregunto Nabooru inocente mientras picaba otro, Saria la miro con cara de 'deja eso' ''lo siento''

''pues yo pienso que es este'' Erika también empieza a picar los botones

''no es cierto, es este'' la contradijo Malon picando otro

* * *

''¡YA, POR FAVOR! Creo que voy a vomitar'' dijo Saria desesperada de tanto subir y bajar en el elevador

''¡mira, después de media hora al fin llegamos!'' exclamo Zelda emocionada, todas intentan salir del elevador algo mareadas, Saria se tropieza con su maleta y cae de cara al piso

''wow, eso fue divertido'' dijo Nabooru riendo, pero después no vio a su amiga peli verde ''¡Saria, Saria…!''

''aquí estoy'' contesto mientras se levantaba un poco adolorida

''ay, necesito agua'' dijo Malon haciendo un berrinche

''no sean tan lloronas'' dijo Ilia a lo que Zelda solo la miro con una venita en su frente de enojada

''calma, calma'' Malon intento tranquilizarla a lo que la rubia bufo molesta

''como tú no tienes que soportar a ''la señorita perfección'''' dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

''¡QUE DIJISTE!''

''¡como lo oyes!''

''¡no peleen!'' intervino Saria poniéndose en medio de las dos

''¡tu cállate pelo color vomito!'' grito Ilia furiosa

''¡QUE!'' exclamo enojada mientras volteaba hacia Zelda ''pégale duro''

''será un gusto, déjamelo a mí'' contesto mientras se tronaba los dedos y se abalanzaba sobre Ilia, sí que se estaba desquitando, primero le dio un fuerte jalón de cabello seguido de unas cuantas cachetadas mientras las demás con palomitas en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja observaban como Zelda estaba a punto de hacerle una llave a Ilia cuando llego su profesor.

''¡ZELDA! ¡Déjala en paz!'' le ordeno mientras las separaba

''me duele mucho'' se quejo la de ojos verdes y cabello corto, su profesor suspiro

''por lo visto no se llevan bien, así que las voy a separar, Ilia… tú te irás con Saria y Nabooru''

''¡ay con la pelo de vomito no!'' Nabooru soltó una fuerte carcajada ''ni con la retrasada de Nabooru''

Nabooru paro de reír y la miro con cara asesina ''oye, eso ya no es divertido''

''me vuelves a decir así y te hago otro oyó para respirar'' le dijo Saria furiosa enseñándole su puño para que viera que era enserio

''está bien, cálmense'' dijo el profesor mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, estaba cansado de que siempre pasara lo mismo con las cuatro

''mejor yo, me voy con Nabooru y Saria y que esa cosa que se vaya a una habitación sola'' propuso Zelda

''me parece bien'' dijo Ilia pasando por alto que la llamo 'cosa' ''porque no pienso estar cerca de estas salvajes''

''está bien, pero solo hay un cuarto vacio y es el de servicio, pero no te importa así que te quedaras ahí''

''no pero es que… no'' soltó un grito de ira ''Me las pagaran'' y se fue resignada

Zelda, Saria y Nabooru caminaban a su habitación guiadas por el profesor hasta que la rubia recordó su gran plan ''oiga profe, ¿cuándo es el karaoke?'' pregunto en voz baja

''pues es hoy antes del atardecer'' contesto antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse

''¡perfecto!'' exclamo emocionada

''¿perfecto qué?'' pregunto Saria mirándola raro

''nada, nada, es que ya ves, está bien locuaz'' dijo Nabooru intentando salvar el plan

''¡oye!'' Saria las miro aun con duda pero después se rindió y suspiro agotada

''bueno'' entro a la habitación

''debemos tener más cuidado'' la regaño Nabooru

''si, dejemos nuestras cosas y vayamos'' dijo mientras giraba la perilla

''¡sí!'' Nabooru estaba a punto de entrar pero Zelda la detiene

''espera, debemos planear que haremos para que estén elegidos los dos''

''y que no se vean, porque si Saria lo ve, no va a querer'' dijo Nabooru preocupada hasta que Zelda dio un brinquito

''¡ya se!'' exclamo mientras salía corriendo

''¿¡a dónde vas!''

''tu sígueme''

* * *

''¡mira, ahí esta!'' dijo mientras señalaba a un señor de mediana estatura con el cabello oscuro

''¿quién?'' pregunto la pelirroja al no poder reconocerlo

''el de los boletos… ¿quien más?'' contesto con obviedad mientras iban hacia el señor

''¿qué hacen aquí? todavía no empieza el carnaval'' dijo mientras las miraba con cara de confusión

''aa baa.. es que…'' Zelda empezó a balbucear

''venimos por los boletos del karaoke'' dijo Nabooru sin rodeos

''pero no son boletos, es voluntario'' les dijo con una cara de ''duuh''

''bueno, hmmm ¿podemos elegir la canción?''

''¡claro!''

''bueno, muchísimas gracias'' las dos se alejaron

''¡Ya perdí mi tarde! ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?'' pregunto la pelirroja algo enojada

''¡simple! ¡Yo me asegurare de que pase Mido y tu de Saria!'' exclamo felizmente

''¿y tienes idea de que canción va a ser?'' –''dios mío que no elija una de vocaloid(*1)''- pensó Nabooru

''pues es un carnaval ¿no?''

''si''

''y tenemos que usar vestidos extraños ¿verdad?'' pregunto con cara cada vez mas maliciosa

''no necesariamente pero…'' fue interrumpida por Zelda quien opto una pose heroica

''¡entonces no te preocupes! ¡Ya lo tengo todo planeado!'' Soltó una risa malvada

''me sigues dando miedo'' susurro Nabooru con cara de asustada

''ya, vamos''

* * *

Nabooru regreso al hotel y vio a Saria acostada en su cama, estaba dándole la espalda mientras escuchaba música

''¡oye Saria!'' exclamo Nabooru siendo ignorada por la de ojos verdes quien tarareaba una canción, la pelirroja se fastidio y grito ''¡SARIA!'' la nombrada ni se inmuto aun sumida en su mundo y Nabooru asustada dijo ''¡ah, Soy invisible! Seguramente ya morí, ¿ahora quien escuchara mis chistes? Hay que tristeza… ¡o quizás este muda!'' exclamo horrorizada, Saria dio un brinquito y después se quito los audífonos

''¡ay, me asustaste! ¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?''

''¡pero si te grite!''

''a bueno y ¿qué haces aquí?'' le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama

''pues como a ti te gusta mucho cantar…'' Saria no la dejo continuar y exclamo

''¡me encantaría! Pero, ¿qué tal si me da pánico escénico?'' le pregunto preocupada

''pero va a ver humo en el escenario, así que nadie te vera bien''

''¿abra una cortina, o pared o algo así?'' pregunto esperanzada

''sí, creo que si'' rio nerviosa ''además creo que tenemos que ir con vestidos raros o algo así'' dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Zelda

''está bien, entonces iré''

''ok, ahorita vengo''

''hmm si, claro''

* * *

Zelda iba caminando hacia las habitaciones asignadas a los chavos cuando se encontró a Malon pegada en una puerta con un vaso en su oído

''uuu, Malon ¿Qué haces?''

''¡shhh calla! Están diciendo que le gustan las chicas de ojos azules y cabello largo, hay por dios esta puede ser mi oportunidad'' estaba a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que Zelda la jalo de la oreja

''¡estás loca! No puedes entrar así, creerán que los estas acosando'' –''aunque sea verdad''- pensó la rubia con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

''ay, está bien'' suspiro derrotada y se cruzo de brazos ''¿y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Ibas a buscar a Link?'' la miro picara

''¡QUE! ¡Claro que no! Voy a buscar a Mido'' contesto nerviosa mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro

''¿a Mido? ¿Piensas bajarle su chico a Saria?'' la miro mal

''¡por supuesto que no! Es para ayudarlos a que se reconcilien''

''a bueno, sigue con tu camino, yo me quedare a escuchar un poco mas'' vuelve a poner el vaso sobre la puerta para poder escuchar pero Zelda la comienza a arrastrar ''¡oye déjame!''

''cállate'' siguieron por los largos pasillos en busca de la habitación del pelirrojo, Zelda se aburrió de escuchar las quejas de su amiga y empezó a cantar una canción (*2)

''_kaku-yuugou-ro nisa, (Llévame ya al reactor nuclear)_

_tobi-konde mitai to omou, (quiero hundirme en su interior sin compasión) _

_massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei, (verme envuelta en su bella luz me haría tan feliz)_

_kaku-yuugou-ro nisa, __(Llévame ya al reactor nuclear)_

_tobi-konde mitara soshitara, (si llego a él podre pagar todo el pesar)_

_su,bete, ga yurusareru youna kiga shite'' (que tu viviste cargando los pecados que yo cometí) _

''¡cielos mujer! No te entiendo ni pio de lo que estas cantando!'' exclamo Malon cansada de que la estuviera arrastrando, Zelda se detuvo en una puerta de la que provenían unos gritos

''¡hazte a un lado imitación de Justin Gayber!''

''¡que no soy una imitación de ese chiquillo!''

''¡ay si claro! Mírenme amo a mi cabello, lo trato como si fuera mi propio hijo''

''¡ahora si me la pagaras!''

''¡mira como tiemblo!''

Zelda toco la puerta de la habitación haciendo que pararan los gritos

''¿Quién es?'' preguntaron los que antes estaban discutiendo

''somos Malon y Zelda'' contesto esta ultima

''¿qué quieren?'' pregunto Mido abriendo la puerta algo fastidiado

''yo nada, Zelda me arrastro hasta aquí'' la miro feo

''Para que no siguieras acosando a esos pobres chicos'' se defendió mientras la soltaba y la pelirroja bufo ''bueno eso no importa, Mido ¿recuerdas que nos prometiste que cantarías?''

''¡¿enserio?'' pregunto Malon sorprendida escuchándose de fondo la carcajada de Link

''¿Mido? ¿Cantar?'' volvió a reírse a carcajadas ''Mido no canta'' dijo mientras controlaba su risa

''estoy hablando con la mula no con la garrapata (*3) '' dijo Zelda fastidiada

''¡oye!'' exclamaron los dos chicos

''jeje en fin, vine a traerte la letra de la canción que te tocara'' le pasa una hoja, Mido lee el titulo y empieza a gritar enojado

''¡QUE! Creí que al menos la iba a escoger yo''

''pero esa canción es tan linda y es un dueto'' –''aparte es la única canción que Saria se sabe de mi mp3''- pensó divertida

''si, pero es de las que te gustan a ti, de esa tal Hatsu…'' Zelda le tapa la boca

''blah blah mucha charla y poca acción, toma la letra y nos vemos al rato, a por cierto, tienes que ir como un príncipe'' le guiña el ojo

''pero…'' Zelda y Malon se fueron como rayo dejando una nube de polvo, Mido suspiro ''bueno tendré que ensayarla''

''¿Qué canción es?'' pregunto Link curioso, vio el titulo de la canción y se tiro al suelo en otro ataque de risa.

''¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?'' pregunto enojado

''Ahora que lo dices sí, nos vemos ''principito'' haha''

* * *

Nabooru se daba una vuelta por donde sería el carnaval en busca de unos…

''¿¡Vestidos! ¡En qué diablos está pensando Zelda! ¡Yo nunca me pondré un vestido!... aunque pensándolo bien…'' observo el mensaje de texto que le había mandado su amiga rubia

_Naby! Ve y compra nuestros vestidos, nos vemos en el hotel… recuérdalo VESTIDOS! Y si te reúsas… ya verás lo que pasara ¬¬ Te quiero! ^^ Zel._

''mejor busco los vestidos'' dijo con nerviosismo pensando que tantas cosas le haría Zelda si la desobedece

''¡Nabooru!''

''¿ah?'' volteo a la dirección de la que provenía la voz ''ha, eres tu Link ¿Qué quieres?'' pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

''¿Qué? Apoco tu también me vas a tratar mal'' pregunto con cara de ofendido

''pues que te merezcas ese trato es tu culpa'' Link suspiro

''está bien, lo siento, siento las veces que las he fastidiado'' dijo avergonzado y con la cabeza gacha ''yo realmente no soy así''

''¿entonces porque nos tratas de esa manera?''

''es para que no me consideren una persona débil''

''¡solo por eso!'' exclamo la pelirroja como si le hubieran dicho una broma ''sabes, esa no es una buena razón, pero está bien, acepto tu disculpa aunque yo ni estaba enojada contigo haha, la que realmente lo está es Zelda''

''lo sé''

''muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué ibas a pedirme?'' pregunto mientras retenía un bostezo

''¡cómo crees que te iba a pedir…!'' Nabooru lo miro con una ceja arqueada ''bueno ya'' suspiro ''quiero que me ayudes a acercarme a Zelda''

* * *

''hmmm cual me pongo ¿el verde o el morado?'' decía Saria mientras veía los vestidos que estaban tendidos en su cama, en eso llegan Zelda y Malon intentando recuperar el aliento ''¿Por qué tan apuradas chicas?'' pregunto divertida

''es muy tarde, ya va empezar y Nabooru no viene con nuestros vestidos'' respira un poco y saca un porta trajes detrás de ella ''¡qué suerte que yo traigo el tuyo!''

''¡¿Qué? Pero si yo ya tengo'' señala los vestidos que estaban en cama

''olvida esos trapos viejos ¡este es más bonito!'' exclamo feliz

''¡oye! Me los regalo mi madre''

''Oops'' rio nerviosa

''pero bueno, no estaría mal probar algo nuevo''

''¡yay!'' le paso el porta trajes y paso a cambiarse al baño, en eso entra Nabooru con tres bolsas negras ''ay, dios mío ¡si vieran como esta de horrible en esa tienda! ¡Una señora gorda quería quitarme un vestido y me dio un golpe con su panza! ¡Fue muy traumante!'' dijo con un aura de tristeza y una nubecita negra sobre su cabeza mientras tiraba los vestidos en la cama

-''qué bueno que fui temprano por el de Saria''- pensó Zelda con una gotita de sudor

''¿Cómo me veo?''

''¡wow!'' exclamaron las tres al ver a Saria con un precioso vestido de distintas tonalidades de azul, en el corsee justo por en medio tenía una rosa roja bajando en una línea azul rey que a los lados tenia holanes color aqua lo de más del vestido era azul celeste con tul un poco más fuerte, traía puesto unos bonitos pendientes plateados y un collar de perlas, llevaba su cabello como siempre pero con una diadema azul celeste y portaba guantes azul aqua que le llegaban hasta arriba de los codos.(*4)

''¡sabía que era perfecto! ¡Yo nunca me equivoco, tengo un gusto exquisito, sencillo, pero elegante!'' exclamo Zelda mientras retenía lagrimas de emoción

''hehe gracias'' susurro Saria muy avergonzada

''bueno será mejor que nosotras también nos vistamos o se nos hará tarde'' comento Malon a lo que las otras 2 asintieron

* * *

''¡lista!'' exclamo Malon que fue la última en aparecer ya cambiada, llevaba un vestido de corsee blanco con una línea negra en la parte superior, el largo era mucho más arriba de las rodillas y tenía un corte vertical en la parte inferior derecha terminando en holanes de color verde adornados con rosas amarillas en conjunto con un sombrero negro con una cinta verde de rayas negras, adornada con rosas y plumas amarillas y guantes negros que comenzaban arriba de los codos y le llegaban hasta la mitad de las manos.

''ya, hay que irnos'' dijo Nabooru quien lucía un bonito vestido negro, la parte de abajo estaba en capas y llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el corsee tenia detalles en plateado y justo en medio de la parte superior tenía una rosa roja y saliendo de el 3 hilos (cola de rata) amarillos, dos de ellos iban hacia los hombros y el de en medio como era más corto se quedaba en caída, las mangas estaban separadas al vestido, en la parte de los hombros estaban algo bombachos y debajo de estos son lisos con holanes plateados, tenia atado su cabello en una coleta adornado con un moño negro.

''¿pero por qué tanta prisa?'' pregunto Saria extrañada

''eso no importa, luego te explico'' contesto Nabooru mientras la agarra del brazo y salian del cuarto

''Malon, ya vámonos'' dijo Zelda viendo a su amiga pelirroja aun en el tocador

''ya voy, ya voy, tengo que verme muy linda'' contesto mientras se echaba perfume ''oye con ese vestido te ves muy bien''

''¿tú crees?'' pregunto mientras se empezaba a ruborizar de la vergüenza, Zelda llevaba un vestido azul mediterráneo hasta las rodillas, el corsee era de color morado con detalles en plateado, alrededor de los hombros y el pecho (arriba del corsee) tenía unas escarolas de color morado metálico, a un lado del corsee lo adornaban holanes dorados simulando un saco, las mangas eran igual que las de Nabooru, solo que estas si estaban unidas al vestido y eran de ¾ de largo, la parte de abajo era ampón y tenía un velo negro que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo, estaba atado de atrás con un gran moño que tenía en medio una rosa morada, llevaba su cabello suelto adornado con un sobrerito negro con un poco de velo y un moño morado.

''¡claro! Seguro cuando Link te vea se le va a caer la baba'' soltó una risita

''¡ehhh! No me arregle para ese tonto'' dijo sonrojada

''Zelda'' la llamo poniéndose seria ''ya dime la verdad, ¿no te gusta Link aunque sea un poquito?''

''…''

* * *

Tres chicas caminaban por el carnaval fascinadas por lo que veían, seguramente por todos los adornos, los colores, la comida, las atracciones o…

''¡wooow miren a ese chico!'' Malon señala a un chavo de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

''wooo'' susurro Zelda ''esta fuera de tu alcance, aparte ¿que no estabas con el profe? Mejor voy yo'' dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Nabooru recordó lo que hablo con Link y la agarra del brazo ''¡espera! Primero tenemos que completar el plan'' dijo rápidamente esperando que la rubia se tragara esa excusa, Zelda suspiro

''tienes razón, vamos'' se detiene ''¡espera! ¿Dónde está Saria?'' pregunta volteando a todas partes

''¿Saria? ¡Saria!'' exclamo Nabooru espantada

''aquí estoy'' dijo apareciendo de la nada

''¿a dónde fuiste?'' pregunto Nabooru

''por un helado a ese puesto'' señalo un puestecito ''les dije, pero iban tan apuradas que no me escucharon'' dijo mientras lamia su nieve

''no hay tiempo para helados'' tomo su helado, lo tira al piso y lo pisotea ''tenemos que llegar al karaoke'' la jalo del brazo hasta donde estaba reunida una multitud

''pero, mi helado…''

''luego te invitamos uno pero tenemos que ir'' dijo Nabooru tratando de convencerla

''ay si, se me había olvidado'' rio nerviosa y suspiro ''está bien, vamos''

* * *

Llegaron hasta delante de toda la gente, Zelda daba brinquitos de emoción

''¡ya estamos aquí!'' exclamo feliz ''Are you ready?'' pregunto con un intento de voz inglesa ((N/a: intentooo xD ))

''¿y ahora qué te pasa?'' pregunto Nabooru asustada, no era de todos los días escuchar a la rubia hablar 'espaniglish'(*5)

''nada, solo quería decirlo'' rio un poco y después se volteo a la de ojos verdes ''bien, ¿estás lista?'' Zelda se fue sin escuchar la respuesta

''eso creo'' contesto dudosa aunque la rubia ya no estaba ''ahora que lo pienso, no creo que sea buena idea''

''Pues no lo pienses tanto y ve a cantar'' dijo Nabooru empujando a Saria

''pero…'' iba a replicar pero en eso la suben al escenario

* * *

''wow, que bien te vez'' dijo Zelda mirando el atuendo de su amigo pelirrojo, llevaba un traje como de cadete color blanco, por en medio en diagonal cruzaba una banda de color azul rey con detalles dorados en las esquinas, por la cintura cruzaba un listón y en las mangas, en la parte de la muñeca, y el cuello tenia bordes azules (todo del mismo tono de azul) y pantalones azules con una línea dorada en los costados.(*4)

''ya calla'' suspiro ''no sé porque hago esto''

''porque soy la amiga que te quiere más y lo prometiste'' rio, en eso se escucha una carcajada

''te sienta bien el trajecito ''principito'''' se burlo Link

''aguas, no te vayas a morder la lengua'' le contesto señalando su atuendo. El rubio iba con una camisa blanca, pantalones celestes con una gabardina negra con detalles en dorado y rojo, el cinturón era de azul tornasol (*6). Link iba decir algo cuando el anfitrión hablo

''bien ya tenemos a una participante ahora necesitamos a alguien de este lado''

''¡él quiere!'' Zelda empujo a Mido

''muy bien que suba al escenario''

''pero no estoy seguro'' lo subieron a la tarima y en eso Zelda comienza a irse pero Link la toma del brazo

''espera''

''¿Qué quieres?'' pregunto con algo de fastidio

''yo…'' se quedo callado por unos minutos acabando con la paciencia de la rubia

''mira, si no tienes nada importante que decirme me voy'' se zafa del agarre y se va corriendo hacia el frente

''pero…'' _'primero tienes que hablar con ella, disculparte y después decirle como te sientes' _recordó las palabras de Nabooru ''eso es lo que trato, pero se está dificultando…''

* * *

''ten'' le da un micrófono a Saria ''tú empiezas'' le guiño el ojo

''¡que!'' exclamo horrorizada ''¿cómo que yo empiezo?'' su pregunta ya no había sido escuchada porque el presentador ya estaba del otro lado con la otra persona ''uh, bueno'' respiro muy hondo

''es karaoke en dueto'' le explico a el pelirrojo

''¿y quién es la otra persona?'' pregunto confundido

''está detrás de esa cortina de humo, ella va primero''

''ok'' agacha la mirada –''respira profundo, no te pongas nervioso''-

''¿lista?'' le pregunto una chava a Saria

-''ha de ser la ayudante del presentador''- ''em.. pues''

''¡perfecto, Porque ya vas!'' la empujo al escenario

-''hay demonios''- respiro hondo y siguió la melodía

.

''_aaaaaAAAhhh… uuuh… _

_Asa made odoru yume dake misete (La magia que me muestra solo un sueño en el que bailo hasta el amanecer)_

_tokei no kane ga toku mahou'' (se rompe con las campanadas del reloj)_

''te toca'' susurro el presentador

''¿qué?'' exclamo Mido nervioso

''_aimai na yubi sasou kaidan'' (La escalera llama a mis dedos indecisos)_

''ya vas a salir'' espero unos segundos y empujo a Mido

''_san-dan tobashi ni hanete yuku'' (bajo saltando de a tres escalones)_

Mido algo norteado por el empuje empezó a cantar _''basha no nakade furue-teta (Temblando dentro de la carroza)''_

''_mijime na furugi mekuri megure yoruno butou'' __(Miserables ropas viejas darán vueltas en este baile nocturno) _Mido volteo a ver a acompañante y se quedo en shock, Saria siguió cantando el coro

''_Mishiranu kao sagasu (Mientras busco la cara de un extraño)_

_sasayaku ano koe ga'' (esa voz que susurra me dice…) _–''¿¡porque no canta el tipo ese!''- exclamo mentalmente

''_nigiri-shimeta yaiba tsuki-tate (que lo atraviese con el cuchillo que empuño…)_

_subete wo ubae to'' (y le robe todo)_

Zelda se dio cuenta del estado de su amigo -''ohh no se ah quedado en shock! ''- y comenzó a animarlo ''¡vamos Mido! ¡Canta!''

-''¡¿ah dicho Mido?''-

El pelirrojo ((N/a: o castaño? ._.)) comenzó a cantar

''_minashigo tsudou shiro'' (Se reúnen huérfanos en el castillo)_

-''tengo que seguir cantando o hare el ridículo, aunque sea Mido''-

''_emi kamen ni egaite'' (y un serafín envuelve con sus alas)_

Los dos continuaron cantando sin voltear a verse

''_itsuwari no itsukusimi sae__ (incluso el falso cariño)_

_hane de tsutsumu Seraph'' __(dibujado en sus máscaras de sonrisas)_

''aaaaa! ¡Quiero un hijo suyo!'' grito Nabooru emocionada, Malon le dio un fuerte zape

''cállate y déjame escucharlos cantar''

''_Haino nakade akaku tokete majiru GLASS no kutsu'' (Sus zapatos de cristal se derriten y se mezclan con cenizas en rojo) _se escucha a muchas chavas locas gritándole cosas de amor a Mido ((N/a: xD))

''_Imasara kaeru furuete iruno (¿Ahora piensas volver?¿Estás temblando?)_

_anata ga mewoyaru tokei (Posas tus ojos sobre el reloj)_

_kutsu nugi odoru SLOPE nukete (Bailo sin zapatos evitando los desniveles)_

_nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de'' (y estiro las puntas de mis dedos hasta su garganta) _Saria y Mido cantaban interpretando lo que decía la letra

''aaayy por dios! que romántico!'' exclamo Zelda encantada, mientras que Link intentaba acercarse a ella pero fue derribado por una ola de chavas locas

''_Sukuu shizuku kuchi-zukete'' (Beso sus lagrimas que se asoman)_

''_hashiru shoudou sebone nukete-yuku SETSUNA''__ (En ese momento el impulso que corre por mi columna se libera)_

''_Kane wa narasa-nadie __(Por favor, que no suenen las campanas)_

_anata ni hizama-zuki  (me arrodillo ante ti)_

_mada dame to sakenda migite ga (mi mano derecha grito '¡todavía no!')_

_tsuki-sasu SAYONARA (y acuchillo al adiós)_

_kesenai shouen wo kousui ni matou hime (la princesa que lleva un imborrable olor a polvora)_

_tsuyoi hitomi bokuno kootta kamen goto uchinuku'' (perforo mi mascara de hielo con su mirada intensa)_

Saria se separa un poco de Mido pero él le toma de la mano_ ''Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga (todavía siento tu aliento en mis oídos)_

_tsuki-sasaru no tooi yume'' (perforando ese sueño lejano)_

''_Stained Glass gosi hikaru tuki ga (la luna que brilla a través de los vitrales)_

_kimi ni kabuseta Veil'' (es un velo que te cubre) _ La acercar más hacia él y sonríe tiernamente haciendo que Saria se sonrojara

''_Dress hiza de saite (Rasga mi vestido hasta mi regazo)_

_Tiara wa nage-sutete (Lanza lejos mi tiara)_

_mitsume-au hitomi to hitomi ga (Nuestros ojos se miran fijamente)_

_hibana wo hanatsu (y lanzan chispas)_

_kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikare-au (Dos almas solitarias se atraen ardiendo en llamas)_

_sono namida sukue nainara marude hitori asobi (Si no puedo salvarte de esas lagrimas entonces será como un juego individual)_

_Tokiyo tomare imawa (Por favor, que el tiempo se detenga)_

_anata ni yoi-shirete (Ahora si me has intoxicado_

_yureru kodou hitotsu-hitotsu wo (Quisiera grabar cada uno…)_

_kizami tsukete tai (de tus latidos temblorosos)_

_todomare atsuku nure (Soportando la agitación ardiente y húmeda)_

_uchi-tsukeru takamari ni (que me golpea con fuerza)_

_kore ijyou wa ugoke naiyo (ya no voy a moverme)_

_marude Fairytail'' (Sera como un cuento de hadas)_

_.  
_

La canción termino y todos empiezan a aplaudir

''¡sí! ¡Funciono!'' gritaron Malon y Nabooru mientras chocaban las manos

''¡Funciono, funciono!'' Gritaba Zelda emocionada, tanto, que abrazo fuertemente al chico que se encontraba a su lado y lo beso en la mejilla

-''Oh My Good!''- exclamo Nabooru mentalmente al ver que cierto rubio lo había visto todo y ahora pareciera que le salía humo de las orejas

* * *

_(*1) Vocaloid es un software de… aaa eso ya lo sabían? ._. ohh bueno después sabrán porque Nabooru dijo eso xD_

_(*2) tss lo mismo del primero xP la canción es la de Meltdown de Rin Kagamine =D_

_(*3) ohhh estaba viendo el chavo del ocho cuando estaba corrigiendo xD y doña florinda (la vieja chancluda x'D) se lo dijo a don ramón HAHAHA_

_(*4) El vestido de Saria y el traje de Mido son de Miku y Kaito en la canción de Cendrillon =D (que es la que cantan por si no sabían ^^) excepto que en vez de rosa puse el vestido azul para que le quedara mejor a Saria ^^ (aquí el link de la canción! :3 .com/watch?v=GVkBup-i2to) _

___(*5) espaninglish = hablar combinando palabras en español e ingles xD haha_

_(*6) el traje de Link es uno de Kaito, creo que el que usa en Canterella pero no estoy segura =/ aparte se me seco el cerebro y ya no quería escribir muchas cosas xD :3_

_Montse: ya! Mendiga traumada _

_Sii! Y? y! _

_Montse: ¬¬_

_Ok ya ._. hahaha bueno si ustedes gritaron en la parte donde cantan Saria y Mido como yo o cuando Link le pidio ayuda a Nabooru x3 porfas dejadme un review (xD) o si al menos les gusto el cap, se los agradecería mucho ;3_

_Montse: ya tiene escrito el siguiente capítulo y de ustedes depende que tanto se tarde (aparte los exámenes finales)_

_Calla! Me daré prisa si me lo piden ^^ hehe bno nos leemos pronto :3_

_._

_Sayoo _


	5. Capitulo 5

_Ya ando de nuevo por aquí! :D lo sé, tarde mucho (como siempre u-u) merezco su odio! TT^TT_

_Pero bueno, termine mis exámenes de 1er semestre ((casi todos los exenté xD)) y ahora soy de 2do TTwTT pero ahora solamente me falta un examen mañana ((pero ese ni me importa xD por eso subo cap. hoy! ^^_

_Sin más que decir ((mas que ya me acabe el Skyward Sword, f*ck yeah! :D))les dejo el capitulo ^^_

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de The Legend of Zelda me pertenece D: buuu_

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Cendrillon en el carnaval, parte 2**

**.**

''lo siento'' dijo Zelda sonrojada soltando una risita nerviosa

''n…no te preocupes'' contesto igual de sonrojado

Mientras que un poco más alejado de ellos, Link estaba hecho todo una furia mientras que Nabooru lo sostenía de los brazos

''¡Déjame Nabooru!'' gritaba el chico intentando zafarse del agarre

''¡No! Porque si lo hago harás una estupidez''

''¡Solo quiero matarlo poquito!'' exclamo furioso

''no, no, no''

''está bien, ya me calmo'' dio un muy largo suspiro

.

''¿Te gustaría un helado?'' pregunto el mismo chavo que habían visto antes de que empezara el karaoke

''claro ¿Por qué no?'' contesto dulcemente mientras el le ofrecía su brazo y ella tímidamente acepto ''por cierto me llamo Zelda'' pararon en frente del puesto de helados

''mi nombre es Kazehaya(*1)'' se arrodillo y le dio un beso en la mano ''es un placer conocerte Zelda'' la rubia se sentía en las nubes y un grupo de fansgirls, que eran las mismas que se sentían como si se desmayaran cuando canto Mido, los vieron y gritaron como locas

''¡KYA!''

''¡QUE LINDOS SE VEN JUNTOS!'' ''!KAWAAAII!''

Link los vio y en sus ojos se veían llamas de ira, se le iba a aventar pero Nabooru lo volvió a detener

''¡Déjame, déjame! ¡Solo quiero ahorcarlo y cortarlo en cachitos!'' grito mientras daba patadas y manotazos para que la pelirroja lo soltara

''ay, ay ¡espérate! auu ¡eso duele!'' exclamaba mientras muy apenas podía sostenerlo

* * *

''este… ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar?'' pregunto Mido a Saria quienes ya estaban abajo del escenario

''ehh… seguro'' contesto agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

''pues vamos'' dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo y ella lo aceptaba aun avergonzada, cuando llegaron notaron que en el puesto de enfrente estaba Zelda y un chavo de cabello castaño que vestía un traje como el de Link a excepción de que los pantalones eran negros.

''!oh dios mío!'' exclamo Saria sorprendida

''jaja quisiera ver la cara de Link cuando vea esto'' comento Mido burlón. Saria giro un poco la mirada y ya se estaba atascando de la risa

''!y…yo cre…creo que podrás… ver… su… su cara!'' dijo explotando en carcajadas mientras señalaba donde se encontraba Nabooru ya muy golpeada tratando de controlar a Link. Mido no lo soporto mas y se tiro en el piso riendo a carcajadas.

''m…me … due… duele!'' decía entre risas mientras se sostenía el estomago

''uff, hay que ayudar a Nabooru, creo que está teniendo problemas con Link'' se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas provocadas por su intensa risa

''awww yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto con el espectáculo'' se levanto del suelo y sacudió el polvo de su traje ''pero está bien, vamos'' ambos fueron a donde se encontraba la pelirroja y le hicieron una seña para que distrajera a Link

''¡Mira Link! ¡Los ovnis nos invaden!'' grito como si estuviera aterrorizada señalando hacia el cielo

''no voy a caer en esa estupidez, todos saben que…''

''¡y tienen una súper espada bien filosa y van a lanzarnos flechas con híper arcos de plata!''

''¿¡Donde!¿¡Donde!'' volteo a donde señalaba la pelirroja, Saria aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una charolita de bocadillos dejándolo inconsciente.

-''Nota mental: nunca hacer enojar a Saria''- pensó Mido poniendo cara de horror

''no fue tan difícil'' dijo la de ojos verdes

''eso dices tú que no tuviste que soportar los golpes de este aborigen'' se sobo los brazos algo rojos de los golpes y arañazos

* * *

''Me da dos helados de mora azul'' pidió Kazehaya a lo que el señor de dio dos conos de helado, Zelda iba a sacar su monedero pero el castaño la detuvo ''No te preocupes, yo pago'' dijo con una sonrisa tierna

''u… ok'' susurro tímidamente. Kazehaya pago y le entrego su cono a la rubia

''gracias y ¿Cómo supiste que me gusta la mora azul?'' pregunto curiosa

''hmmmm creo que solo fui intuición'' se rio mientras pasaba su mano libre por su nuca

-''que lindos es…''- pensó la de ojos azules mientras empezaban una caminata

* * *

''¿Estás segura que es una buena idea?'' le pregunto Nabooru a Saria quien arrastraba a Link de un pie haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza con las rocas que se encontraban en el suelo.

''¡Claro! Necesitamos ver cómo le va a Zelda en su cita improvisada'' contesto la peli-verde sonriente

''¿Eso no es espiar?'' pregunto Mido divertido aunque realmente no le importaba

''espiar es una palabra muy fea… digamos que solo queremos estar preparados por si necesita un 'paro' (*2)'' rio alegremente

''aaa bueno, pues así, pues si''

''shhh cállense que están hablando'' les chito Mido y los tres (cuatro contando a Link inconsciente) se escondieron atrás de un puestecito

''y ¿Qué música te gusta escuchar?'' pregunto Kazehaya

''pues… este…'' Zelda se comenzó a sonrojar y a jugar nerviosa con sus manos ''es que te vas a reír''

''te prometo que no lo hare'' dijo tomando sus manos

''pues me gusta el k-pop''

''¿el qué?'' susurro Mido desde el escondite

''¿música japonesa?'' pregunto el de ojos verdes a lo que Zelda solo asintió ''wow… ¡eso es genial!''

''¡EEEEKKKK!'' exclamaron los tres que estaban ocultos, la pareja volteo a todos lados pero no vieron a nadie

''eso fue raro''

''si, lo sé'' contesto la rubia

''¡No puedo creer que se lo dijo!'' la peli-verde daba saltitos emocionada

''¡ya se! Que miedo ¿no?''

''¿eh? ¿De qué están hablando?'' pregunto Mido sin saber de qué demonios hablaban

''De que Zelda es… ¡friki!'' dijo Nabooru exclamando lo ultimo

''¿Qué fue eso?'' pregunto Kazehaya

''¿qué cosa?''

''es que se escucho un 'friki' alto y resonante''

-''ashh a de ser Nabooru que siempre me anda fastidiando con eso ¡cuántas veces le he dicho que es otaku, no friki! (*3)''- pensó Zelda con una venita de enojo en la frente ''de seguro fue un gato'' dijo mientras trataba de calmarse

''no, no, estoy seguro que fue una persona''

''¡ya! Hablemos de otra cosa…'' dijo Zelda con una sonrisa nerviosa

''hmm… está bien…'' contesto extrañado ''entonces dijiste que te gusta el k-pop ¿verdad?''

''em… si''

''¿y también te gusta todo eso de los videojuegos y las caricaturas esas verdad?''

-''¡se llaman anime!''- la venita en su frente volvió a aparecer por breves segundo y después desapareció ''pues si'' –''por favor, que no crea que soy una rara''-

-''va a pensar que es una rara''- pensó Saria

-''yo pensaría que es una rara''- pensó el pelirrojo

-''¿a los caballos les dará dolor de caballo? Pero cualquier dolor que les dé a los caballos es dolor de caballo ¿no?... y a las yeguas ¿les dará dolor de caballo o dolor de yegua?''- pensaba Nabooru

''órale… a mi no me gusta mucho… pero tampoco lo odio'' dijo con una dulce sonrisa ''además pienso que es genial que te gusten cosas diferentes que a los demás'' la rubia se sonrojo

''gracias''

''aaaaww ¡que lindos!'' exclamo Malon apareciendo en los arbustos con los demás asustando a todos

''¡No vuelvas a hacer eso que se me paro…!'' decía Mido siendo interrumpido

''¿¡EEHHH?''

''…el corazón'' termino de decir y los miro con cara reprobatoria ''ah pero que mal pensadas salieron''

''bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?'' interrogo Saria a la pelirroja de ojos azules

''ay, es que yo también quería ver a esos dos, mira que Zelda nos gano con el chico que vimos ¡se ven tan bonitos!'' puso sus manos en las mejillas emocionada, bajo su vista y se encontró con el rubio aun inconsciente ''eh… ¿Por qué Link está dormido?'' Todos voltearon al suelo y vieron a Link

''¡hay que despertarlo! ¡Quiero ver su cara cuando vea a Zelda con ese tipo!'' exclamo Mido ya imaginándose la expresión de horror que tendría Link

''¡claro que no! ¡el no puede ver esto! no lo soportaría'' dijo Saria deteniendo el brazo del pelirrojo

''pssss, chicos, Zelda y el chavo se están marchando'' susurro Nabooru tratando inútilmente de llamar su atención

''¡Tú que sabes! ¡Tal vez el vaya y le rompa la cara, nada más!''

''¿¡Nada más!''

''ay, no otra vez'' suspiro Malon ya harta de esos dos

''hay que seguir a Zelda o los perderemos de vista'' decía la de tez morena

''¿Qué hay de Saria y Mido?''

''dejémoslos, tardaran un buen rato discutiendo'' tomo una pierna de Link pero estaba muy pesado para ella ''ufff ¡ayúdame Malon!''

''ok'' jalo de la otra pierna del rubio

* * *

''no se separen niños, no quisiera perder a ninguno'' explica una maestra de cabello verde atado en coletas hacia arriba y ojos del mismo color

''si señorita Farore'' dijeron los niños en coro

''disculpe señorita Farore'' susurro una pequeña de cabellos rubios peinados igual que los de la maestra pero con la diferencia de que estos estaban hacia abajo, grandes ojos azules y traía un bonito vestido del mismo tono.

''¿qué pasa?'' pregunto con una sonrisa amable

''¿puedo ir a comprar un algodón de azúcar?''

''claro, pero no te separes mucho del grupo''

''ok'' fue al puesto y le dieron su rehabilitador de azúcar, cuando iba a regresar con su grupo vio a dos chicas pasar arrastrando a un rubio que se le hacía muy familiar…

''¡pero si es…!''

* * *

''¿Entonces te gusta el rock?'' pregunto Zelda cada vez más interesada en ese chico

''¡sí! Mi grupo favorito es Guns n' Roses''

''waaa, ellos tocan tan genial''

''¿te gustan?''

''sí, bueno solo he escuchado un par de canciones de ellos, mis favoritas son November Rain(*4) y Sweet Child o' Mine''

''¿de qué tanto hablan ahora?'' pregunto Malon desde su nuevo escondite

''no lo sé, no alcanzo a escuchar'' contesto Nabooru sin notar una pequeña sombra detrás de ellas

''¡LINK!'' grito la pequeña dejando a las chicas medias sordas

''ayyy ayyy, mis tímpanos'' se quejaba Nabooru

''¿¡qué dices! ¡No te oigo!'' gritaba la pelirroja de ojos azules en eso Link comenzó a despertar

''¿eh?'' bostezo y se tallo los ojos para aclarar su vista ''¡Aryll! ¿Qué haces aquí?'' exclamo sorprendido al ver a la pequeña rubia a lo que esta suspiro cansada

''¿Qué no viste la nota que dejo mi mamá en el refrigerador? Decía y cito: Link, el salón de Aryll irá a la misma excursión que tu al volcán, no la iba a dejar ir, pero insistió mucho porque dijo que habría un carnaval, bueno, te la encargo mucho, no mas y la pierdas y ya verás… te quiere, Mamá'' lo ve con una sonrisa victoriosa ''oye, que bien te ves, pareces un principito'' dijo burlesca mientras lo señalaba

''¡cállate! ¿Y por qué yo? ¡Debería de estarte cuidando tu maestra Farore!'' exclamo furioso

''awwww ¿eres tan débil que no puedes cuidar a tu hermanita? Buuuu buuu'' hizo un lloriqueo falso

''¿¡HERMANITA!'' exclamaron las pelirrojas sorprendidas

''¡NO SOY DEBIL! Y si'' suspiro ''tengo una fastidiosa hermana pequeña''

''¡oye, si yo soy un encanto! No… ¡un animalito de la creación!" decía poniendo una cara tierna

"esa ya nadie te la cree hermana"

"awwwww" suspiraron las chicas a lo que el hermano mayor bufo

Aryll empezó a asomarse afuera del escondite y vio a Zelda y Kazehaya teniendo una amena charla

"uiii uii esos dos pájaros del amor parecen pasársela bien" dijo con tono pícaro

"¿Quiénes?" pregunto Link asomándose un poco "¿¡QUE CHINGADOS!" grito mientras su cara se ponía mas roja que un tomate, estaba decidido a interrumpir cuando…

"¡detente!" gritaron Mido y Saria llegando justo a tiempo

"idiota" Mido le dio un zape

"no puedes interrumpirlos, tendrás que esperar" Saria lo sostuvo para que se sentara en una caja que estaba por ahí

"no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ese cara bonita se está robando a mi no…" se quedo callado al notar lo que estaba a punto de decir

"¿a tu qué? Hermano" pregunto Aryll dándole una mirada picara

"a mi… mi… ¡amiga! ¡Si eso! Luego ella lo va a querer más que a nosotros" corrigió el rubio nervioso

"ay si tu"

"de todos modos, Link ¿te gusta Zelda?" pregunto Saria con rostro serio

"em… pues… ¿¡qué clase de pregunta es esa!" exclamo súper nervioso

"contesta, si o no, o no podremos ayudar" Link suspiro derrotado

"está bien lo admito, si me gusta" se puso tan rojo que hasta los tomates se verían pálidos a lado de el

"yey"

"ya era hora"

"mi hermano ya creció"

"¿Qué interesa?" se escucharon diferentes exclamaciones

-"¡oh por dios! Esto casi parece como un cuento de hadas…"- pensó Malon soñadora mientras recordaba cuando platico con Zelda

.

-*Flash Back*-

_._

''_Zelda'' la llamo poniéndose seria ''ya dime la verdad, ¿no te gusta Link aunque sea un poquito?"_

"…" _la rubia bajo la mirada_

"_¿y bien?"_

"_es que no puedo responderte" se sentó en el borde de la cama_

"_¿Por qué?" pregunto poniéndose a lado de ella_

"_no se puede responder una pregunta que no tiene respuesta" contesto mientras ocultaba mas su mirada_

"_¿Cómo?" pregunto confundida_

"_es que, ni yo sé lo que siento" la miro frustrada "el es un idiota, creído, egocéntrico, descarado… y aun así…"_

"_aun así sientes algo cuando estas con el'' termino de decir para ver asentir a la rubia a lo que su amiga pelirroja suspiro _

"_¿Qué debería hacer?"_

"_eso es una buena pregunta, pero la mejor respuesta no te la daré yo" Zelda la mira sin entender "tienes que hacer lo que creas mejor"_

"_gran ayuda Malon" dijo Zelda con sarcasmo_

"_oye, yo no soy una experta en eso ¿Por qué crees que yo persigo a los chicos que me gustan si no me hacen caso?" la rubia rio_

"_tienes razón, pobres de esos tipos"_

"_¡exacto! Digo… ¡hey!" Zelda volvió a reírse y ella se empezó a contagiar por su risa hasta que les dio dolor de caballo "sabes, tengo el presentimiento de que también le gustas"_

"_eso es imposible" su cara se volvió a tornar triste "¿Por qué de entre todas las chicas que se derriten por el me elegiría a mi? ¡ni siquiera nos llevamos bien!"_

"_pues, tal vez lo primero que debas hacer es tener una mejor relación con el" Zelda se quedo pensativa hasta que escucharon el grito de Nabooru_

"_¡vienen o no, corran que se nos hace tarde!"_

.

-*Fin de Flash Back*-

_._

-"aiii que romántico"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Saria

"bien, entonces tenemos que encontrarle un defecto a ese tal Kazehaya"

"pero ¿Cuál será el defecto en ese encanto de chico?" pregunto la pelirroja de ojos azules

"¡lo tengo!" dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos "¿recuerdan que a Zelda le encantan los niños?"

"si ¿y eso qué?" pregunto Nabooru

"tengo un plan" dijo mientras miraba a Aryll con una cara maligna

* * *

"oh, así que tu padre es un empresario de alto rango"

"sip" contesto la rubia "pero a veces me gustaría que no lo fuera…"

"¿Por qué?"

"es que…" en eso ve a una niñita rubia que iba corriendo y se tropezó tirando su algodón de azúcar, la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar pero en eso llega Link y la abraza tiernamente

"shhh shhhh, no llores Aryll yo te comprare otro"

"¿enserio?" lo miro con ojos tristes

"¡claro! Eres mi hermanita y yo te quiero mucho" dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar

"oww" suspiro Zelda encanta ante la escena de los hermanos "que tiernos" dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla –"Link siendo tierno con su hermanita, eso es algo que no conocía de él y… me gusta"-

"está funcionando" susurro Nabooru emocionada

"que lindos se ven" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tierna mientras caminaba hacia ellos pero fue detenida por Kazehaya que la jalaba de la mano

"¿Qué es lo que tiene eso de especial? Hay que seguir recorriendo el lugar" la estaba jalando pero Zelda ahora estaba enojada e intentaba zafarse

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

"dije que, que tiene de especial esa mocosa con ese grandulón" dijo en tono sangrón

"¡OOOOoohhh!" exclamaron los que estaban ocultos (Saria, Mido, Malon y Nabooru)

"que grosero eres" respondió molesta "¡yo amo a los niños!" se zafo de su agarre

"yo pienso que son insoportables" dijo algo enojado, Zelda se llevo la mano a la boca de sorpresa

"¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Si los niños son la cosita más linda del planeta"

"¡pues yo siempre he creído que son unas pestes incontrolables!" exclamo Kazehaya a lo que después se escucho una fuerte cachetada

"¡OOOOOOhhh!" se escucho por segunda vez, el castaño se llevo una mano a su mejilla ahora algo roja por el golpe

"¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso!" exclamo furiosa para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia los dos rubios que miraban perplejos la escena "hola linda ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto ahora con una sonrisa tierna

"me llamo Aryll"

"hola Aryll, yo soy Zelda" dijo amablemente

"ahhh, entonces tu eres la chica que quiere mi…"

"Aryll tienes que regresar a tu grupo" dijo Link tapándole la boca antes de que hiciera fuertes revelaciones

"pero no quiero ir sola· dijo haciendo berrinche

"ay Aryll, que no puedes ir tu…"

"si quieres yo te puedo acompañar" dijo la Zelda sonriente

"¡¿enserio?" exclamaron ambos

"claro"

"¡reunión de hermanos!" grito Link tomando de un brazo a su pequeña hermana

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto confundida

"necesito que me hagas un favor"

"¿¡Qué? ¿Dos es un día? Ni lo sueñes 'verdecito'" dijo cursándose de brazos

"hare lo que quieras, recogeré tu cuarto, te llevare de compras ¡lo que sea!"

"hmmm ¿lo que sea?"

* * *

"creo que todo salió bien" dijo Saria viendo como Zelda se llevaba a Aryll de la mano a buscar a su grupo, Link se acerco hacia ellos

"chicos, tienen que ayudarme" les dijo algo en voz baja para que solo ellos escucharan, así es, para que nosotros no escucháramos buu… ((Shizuka: que metiche eres ¬¬ BlueCat: ¡Callate! Oye ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Coff coff como sea, continuemos…))

"¡claro!" exclamaron todos emocionados

* * *

"Zelda…"

"¿Qué sucede Aryll?"

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" pregunto curiosa

"pues el azul ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"ah, por nada en especial" –"solo quiero saber cosas sobre mi cuñada jijiji"- "el mío es el amarillo"

"es un color muy bonito" contesto regalándole un sonrisa

"¡sí! Hmmm…" se hace un breve silencio en el que las dos seguían su camino "y ¿Cómo fue que mi hermano tiene una hermana que no es tan superficial?" pregunto de la nada

"¿superficial?" la miro alzando una ceja

"si, Link siempre ha sido un chico muy popular y tiene muchas 'amigas'" hizo comillas con sus dedos "pero todas son unas sangronas, engreídas, descaradas y superficiales, en especial Ilia"

"¿¡Ilia!" exclamo sorprendida a lo que la d vestido azul asiente

"Link y esa 'monstruosidad' se conocen desde preescolar, siempre está intentando salir con mi hermano pero él nunca le dijo que si" Zelda sintió que se libro de un gran peso de enzima

-"qué bueno que Link y esa 'cosa' no salieron, ni saldrán nunca porque si llega a pasar eso, yo… ¡pero en qué rayos estoy pensado! es imposible que entre nosotros pueda pasar algo…"- "pues tu hermano y yo no somos tan amigos que digamos" contesto honestamente a lo que la niña se detuvo dejando extrañada a la joven rubia "¿hmm?"

"pero ¿Por qué?"

"es que…" jugaba con sus manos mientras buscaba una forma simple de explicarlo "a tu hermano y a mí nos gustan cosas diferentes y siempre discutimos por ver quién tiene la razón, a parte su actitud es muy odiosa" hizo una mueca de desagrado

"¡pero mi hermano no es así!" exclamo Aryll

"¿Cómo?" pregunto como si hubiera escuchado mal

"si, el es un buen chico, es muy amable y divertido"

"¿Link, amable?" ahogo una carcajada al ver la cara seria de la pequeña "lo siento, pero, es que es tan difícil de creer…"(*5)

"pero es verdad, siempre intenta ayudar a los vecinos, a mamá y a la abuela en casa, siempre intenta hacerse el fuerte por todos y más cuando papá se fue…" esto último lo dijo en susurro

"oh, lo siento mucho" sintió como si hubiera metido la pata, regreso su vista al camino y vio a lo lejos el grupo que estaba a cargo de la Srta. Farore, volvió a mirar a la niña y la vio con la cabeza gacha así que decidió contarle algo que ni siquiera le había dicho a sus amigas… "sabes, cuando yo era pequeña, creo que aun mas que tu, perdí a mi madre y a mi hermano mayor en un accidente"

"eso es horrible, yo no sé lo que haría sin mi hermano…" se formo otro silencio

"ven" la tomo de la mano y la llevo en dirección contraria al grupo

"pero mis compañeros están por allá"

"si, pero vamos a divertirnos un poco antes de ir con ellos ¿no?" le guiño un ojo mientras señalaba los juegos mecánicos observando como toda tristeza desaparecía de la niña y lo remplazaba un enorme sonrisa

* * *

"ya está todo listo Link" decía Malon felizmente

"¡perfecto!" Saria se le acerco y le dio una rosa azul

"toma, el azul es su color fav…"

"lo sé" interrumpió avergonzado

"¿a qué hora llegara?" pregunto Mido impaciente

"ya no debería de tardar en llegar, le dije a mi hermana que no demoraran tanto"

"¡creo que ahí vienen!" exclamo Nabooru emocionada

"¡Todos a sus puestos!" grito la de ojos verdes, Mido paso a lado de un rubio muy nervioso

"no lo arruines" susurro para después esconderse con las demás detrás de un gran árbol de flores rosas

"¿Qué sostienes?" pregunto Nabooru a Saria en susurro; quien sostenía una cuerda junto con el pelirrojo

"esta soga está atada a una rama, para que cuando la agitemos caigan los pétalos de la flor de sakura" explico sonriente

"que romántico" "que cursi" dijeron Malon y Mido al mismo tiempo

"¿y ustedes que harán?" pregunto Saria a las otras dos que se estaban sentando y comiendo unas palomitas de sabrá dios donde las sacaron

"a nosotras nos tocaba la decoración" dijo Malon mientras señalaba algunos de los puestos que tenían grandes listones de color rosado y azul en la parte de arriba de los puestos y un montón de cinta donde se notaba que estaban mal colocados y estaban a punto de caerse

"Así que ahora solo disfrutaremos de el espectáculo" termino la otra pelirroja mientras se estiraba un poco

-"que huevonas…"- pensó la pareja mientras le salía una gotita en la nuca tipo anime

Al otro lado del árbol, Link seguía esperando a su péquela hermana junto con Zelda pero la persona que vio fue a la que menos deseaba ver…

"¿¡Ilia?"

"¡Linkuuu!" se abalanzo sobre el haciendo que chocara con el árbol, Saria y Mido soltaron la cuerda por el accidente al sentir como se sacudía el árbol provocando que los pétalos comenzaran a desprenderse de este, Malon y Nabooru solo observaron tan sorprendidas que no se podían mover como Ilia se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Link…

* * *

"Zellie" llamo la rubia más pequeña quien ahora sostenía un osito entre sus brazos

"mande Aryll"

"ahora yo te quiero llevar a un lugar" dijo con cara picara

"¿A dónde?" pregunto mientras era arrastrada por la pequeña

"ya verás" siguieron corriendo hasta que se alcanzo a divisar un gran árbol de sakura, Aryll se detuvo

"ve al árbol de cerezos jijiji" se fue corriendo no sin antes gritar "¡buena suerte!"

"¡Aryll!..." iba a reclamar pero la niña ya se había esfumado, camino hacia el gran árbol y vio a dos personas debajo del cerezo, cuando estuvo más cerca alcanzo a divisar a las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Zelda se detuvo al verlos sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se rompía, finas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos fuertemente para no verlo mas pero aun así, en su mente seguía apareciendo esa escena en su cabeza: Link e Ilia besándose bajo el árbol de sakura mientras bellos pétalos rosados caían.

No lo soporto más y salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, lo único que quería era salir de ahí…

* * *

_(*1) Kazehaya,(de Kimi ni Todoke) ohh ese chico lindo lo transforme en castaño, de ojos verdes y en un verdadero Nate D: (del libro que estoy leyendo "el club de los corazones solitarios" ^^)_

_(*2) un "paro" según un videoblogger muy famoso ¬w¬ w2m es ayudar a los amigos cuando están en una cita y su cita no es lo que esperaban xD_

_(*3) ufff a muchos otakus les enoja que les diga frikis a cada ratito ((me incluyo xD))_

_(*4) me gusta Guns n' Roses! :D y recuerdo que cuando el capitulo era un simple borrador lo estaba escribiendo en noviembre :3 por eso puse la de november rain ^^_

_(*5)Zelda: "…difícil de creer…" en esa parte me dieron ganas de cantar "creo que nunca lo podre saber, solo así, yo te veré, a través de mi Persiana Americana!..." xDD_

_Wiii al fin acabe! :D soy una maldita! xDD ok no ._. TT^TT al parecer se intercambiaron los papeles en este capítulo (Zelda sintió celos de Ilia) y también se revelaron cosas de la infancia de Link y Zelda ^^ y aquí si aparece la hermana de Link ((Aryll)) la otra versión que tenía escrita no salía como hasta otros 2 capítulos más D:_

_Espero que no me maten por dejarle así (de nuevo)_

_Muchísimas gracias a los que me han dejado review en lo que llevo de la historia TTwTT __**ma'sheranas**__**, Maria VM, Marian, iLoveZelink, **__**ThE CoLoUrS Of My LoVe**__**, **__**Darklink29**__**, caty, anónimo**__ (.-.)__**, **__**GabbiVal04**__**, **__**Edwin29**__ y__** valencia **__¡Domo arigatou! :'3_

_Shizuka: esperemos que está loca no demore en actualizar este y sus otros fics ¬¬"_

_Hare lo posible hehehe ^^"_

_._

_Sayoonara :3_

_._

_PD: si ya habian dejado review en el cap. 5 (el del aviso) se puede comentar sin iniciar secion ;)_


End file.
